Kingdom Hearts Fairy Adventure X
by ASL D Brothers
Summary: Dragons have always guarded Kingdom Hearts since the very start. They granted their slayers to use the keyblade to help protect it, but darkness is a powerful temptation. Its been a millennia since the battle of Light vs Dark, which created Earthland. Now its up to dragon slaying keyblade wielders to protect it faster than sound itself! DragonSlayerSonicPoweredSoraXWendy SoraNotOP!
1. Chaos Control Freaks!

**Hey guys! It's good to be home from college so that we can spend our Christmas break with family and that circle of friends that you have who have left to other colleges! Those of you who are following me I will be continuing my One Piece/Legend of Zelda crossover. I just had a bit of writer's block, had college to deal with, and was thinking of doing some changes to the story all together.**

 **College as well is taking my time off writing especially since next semester I will be taking Cell Biology, it's lab class, Statistics, and Organic Chemistry at the same time. Well, that's life in general.**

 **But anyway…..**

 **I wanted to try something new that's been on my mind ever since I started my Christmas break, and I felt like I should at least write it down, and start it or else it's going to be in my head for a long time.**

 **Here you go!**

 **Changes: More futuristic Earthland, but the same in customs and magic!**

 **Examples: Weaponry, taller buildings, and roads (Sonic elements)**

' **Scene Change' – story scene change**

' **Movie' – Going back to the…..well movie**

' **Guild' – Going back to Canon Fairy Tail**

 **Ages in Movie (You'll see if you read):**

 **Sora: 17**

 **Wendy: 14-15**

 **Riku: 18**

 **Knuckles: 19**

 **Miles 'Tails' Prower: 12**

 **Cream: 9**

 **Amy: 14**

 **Rouge: 19**

 **Eggman: 30**

"Sora's the name! Speed's my game!" – Normal Speak

" _Sora's the name! Speed's my game!" – Mental Thoughts_

" **Sora's the name! Speed's my game!" – Dragon (Caps)/Yelling fiercely(Caps)/Attacking**

 **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, nor Fairy Tail!**

 **They respectively belong to Sega, Square Enix, and Hiro Mashima!**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Fairy Adventure X**

 **Year X794**

It's been two years since the war with Alvarez and Fairy Tail's victory against both Zeref and Acnologia. Things went back to normal with its members going on jobs, making a living for themselves, and just being rowdy as usual.

The guild had its usual daily brawls with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster in the middle of it as always, Erza Scarlet eating her strawberry shortcake, Mirajane Strauss tending the bar, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Happy watching with a sweat drop, etc. It was a usual day indeed.

Then a bright light started to shine at the stage at the back of the guild bringing everyone's attention to it.

Erza along with other mages slowly stood up getting ready for a possible enemy attack, but then blinked along with everyone else when she saw a white cloaked woman with a hood over her face snoring.

Lucy with a sweat drop asked, "Should we do something about this?"

Natsu with a devilish smile said, "How about I punch her awake?" while slamming his flaming fists together.

Makarov, the guild's guild master jumped from his perch on the bar to be next to the woman, and used his titan magic to extend his legs to reach the woman's height.

He snapped his fingers in front of the woman's face making a thunderous noise. The members with exceptional hearing like the dragon slayers covered their ears while the white hooded woman woke up with a sputter.

"W-what!?" She yawned and stretched while saying, "Is it time for breakfast?"

Cue guild wide sweat drop.

The woman looked down when she heard a cough and saw Makarov waving at her from below. "Hello young lady! How can we help you? You just popped in unexpectedly!"

The hooded woman blinked and looked around, seeing pairs of eyes looking at her.

She looked up and saw the Fairy Tail symbol, and her eyes lit up in glee…not that anyone could see.

"Oh is this the Fairy Tail guild?" asked the hooded woman. Makarov smiled and said, "Why yes it is."

"Well before I explain things, I'm a goddess and I come with a gift for all of you, well multiple gifts for all the deeds this guild has done for the world.", she said.

This surprised the entire guild and most were skeptical about this. Erza was one of those and walked forward and said with a stern look, "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

Gray stepped forward, "She's right. It's not every day a goddess comes down and randomly offers something."

The hooded woman just shrugged and said, "Ask me for something, it can be anything." This caused the guild to talk amongst themselves wondering what to ask in order to prove if this woman really is a goddess.

Erza stepped forward and before the guild could react asked for…

"Strawberry shortcake"

 **FACEFAULT**

The entire guild fell face first with exasperated expressions and could only think, ' _That's Erza for you.'_

The hooded woman clicked her fingers and a mountain of strawberry shortcakes appeared on the stage next to her and Makarov.

The guild could only drop their mouths to the floor while Erza disappeared in speed no one knew she had, and reappeared in front of the woman. She bowed to her profusely like Wendy does when she's apologizing while screaming, " **I AM NOT WORTHY! YOU TRULY ARE A GODDESS! I APOLOGIZE FOR DOUBTING YOU! HIT ME AS PUNISHMENT!** "

The hooded woman only blinked down at her and said, "It is no problem and there is no need for punishment."

Natsu recovered from his shock and said, "So what's this present ya have for us?"

The woman lifted a slender finger and said, "It can be anything you want. It can be new magic, money, fame, food, new guild members, etc."

Wendy noticed the last one on her list and asked, "New guild members?" Confusion on her face as she voiced the thoughts of the majority. "What do you mean by that?", asked Carla.

The woman nodded in confirmation to her words. "Yes, I was hoping you would noticed that option. I originally wanted to grant you new members for your family right off the bat, but I wanted to give you the choice."

She lifted a finger as if she was instructing a class full of students and said, "You see, I'm not just any goddess. I am a primordial being who was one of the first to appear in this universe as well as created most of it. In fact, the domains I govern are light, darkness, hearts, emotions, life, death and order. These are all important elements of the multi-verse. My identity to you will remain a secret until I finish my business with you."

 **(Author: You guys after reading that part probably already figured out who the hooded woman is, but those of you who haven't and are not that familiar with the Kingdom Hearts series will find out soon.)**

This is in turn shocked everyone, but they suppressed it in favor of listening to her.

The woman smiled, looked at Wendy, and said, "Now to answer your question about my last optional gift. Yes, I can give you new members who are copies that I can create from people that are from another dimension. You see, every universe has a counterpart that are different from each other. Your trip to Edolas is an example of that. There are parallel dimensions, some are roughly the same only with a different timeline with extra events. My plan was for you to watch certain events of a world parallel to your own with unique people that you won't recognize. If you watch until the very end of my choosing, you can ask for people that you come to like to exist in your world, and in turn your lives. Think of it as watching a movie of yourselves but with new people and events."

Everyone was amazed by this gift. Natsu, excited about the idea of having new family and friends said, "So all we have to do is watch what is happening till the very end, and then we can pick the one's we like to be part of our lives?"

"No shit flame-brain!", said Gray

"I was only asking a question ice-princess!", said Natsu

"Well it was a stupid question! I sometimes question your intelligence dragon-boy!", said Gray

"You want to go stripper!", said Natsu

The fire and ice mage butted heads making a few members sigh at their rivalry, and the hooded woman only laughed in amusement.

"There they go again.", sighed Lucy

"They wouldn't be them if they didn't fight Lucy.", said Happy while eating a fish.

"Those two will never change.", said Carla with a paw to her face. Wendy only laughed nervously. Gajeel, Levy, the Strauss Siblings, and Raijinshu also shook their heads at those two. Mira only giggled from behind the bar. Makarov could only apologize to the woman for their behavior, who only just waved her hand in a 'no problem' way.

" **NATSU! GRAY! BEHAVE!"** , yelled Erza who got tired of their fighting appeared in between them and smashed their heads together.

"S-sorry.", said both mages.

"As amusing as this is. What do you all think of my proposal?", asked the hooded goddess.

Everyone only looked at each other in excitement of her proposal. Fairy Tail valued family above everything else, and the idea of getting new members who didn't even exist in their world was interesting.

Makarov looked at his children and said, "It seems we all have a unanimous agreement. We accept your proposal. Mira! Kinana! Can you please have some snacks prepared for this."

Mira with a smile said, "Of course Master! I'm so excited about this!" She and Kinana rushed to get the food done so they could watch.

The hooded woman only giggled and said, "Good choice!" She snapped her fingers and a lacrima projector appeared on the stage covering the entire space. The chairs and tables were rearranged in a way that everyone sitting could watch comfortably.

The seating arrangement was the usual. Team Natsu would sit in one table, Team Shadow Gear along with Gajeel and Pantherlily in one table, the Raijinshu in another with Cana, the Strauss siblings in one with Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo, etc.

Mira and Kinana came out and served massive amounts of already prepared food for everyone to enjoy while they watched.

Master Makarov and the goddess sat at the bar. The goddess asked, "Are you all ready? Then let's begin!" She snapped her fingers, the lights were turned off, and the lacrima projector turned on showing a high quality scene of the moonlight being reflected on the surface of a pond. It had a calming music to it.

The title appeared on the screen for a second saying, **"Chaos Control Freaks!"**

' **Movie'**

 **Year X791**

Alarms started blaring throughout the forest spooking its inhabitants as well as a big man in purple with a green frog by his side.

It was tower with its lights turning on everywhere detecting an intruder. Small metal robot tanks with round heads started getting in position to intercept the intruder. It's red lacrima lights shining in the night.

Its intruder was a young man with spiky brown hair running with incredible speed towards the base. He had a black short sleeved vest over a blue v-neck shirt with a silver crown necklace swaying back and forth. He also had black pants with all the primary colors of red, blue, and yellow. His feet covered by red shoes with a white buckle were a blur while he raced ahead. His blue eyes shining mischievously.

The tanks started shooting magical bullets at the boy who only smirked and swerved in order to avoid the bullets.

The tower then launched missiles from various parts of the base locked on to their target. The boy kept smirking, no fear on his face and only sped up, easily avoiding them while they exploded in the back ground.

He approached a tank and jumped on it swiftly using it as a leverage in order to cross the high fence surrounding the base with an incredible jump. He landed swiftly and blurred towards the tower while avoiding more bullets.

He was then stopped short by massive robots bursting from the metal ground, and so the boy made a slight detour to the left heading towards a tunnel through the base.

' **Guild'**

The guild members were instantly amazed by the speed of the boy, leaving Jet feeling discouraged at this seeing as the boy was running faster than he ever did. **(Poor Jet)**

Natsu impressed by this guy's speed said, "This guy is moving really fast, his feet are a blur!"

Gray nodding in agreement said, "Yeah he's dodging everything they throw at him like it's nothing."

The more serious members like Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, and Carla were silently impressed by his speed as well, but opted to stay silent. Wendy, Lucy, and Happy could not take their eyes off of this not wanting to miss a thing.

Makarov at his bar could only chuckle at his children's reactions while sipping his beer. He turned back to the screen and thought, _'His speed's impressive, and it doesn't look like he's using magic to do it as well.'_

The hooded woman could only smile in amusement.

' **Movie'**

The boy rushed through the hallway, but had to go through a doorway to avoid the robots that burst out of the wall in front of him. He found himself outside the base and stepped over a trap that sprung him in the air. He yelped in surprise at this and before he could recover he was smashed by a robot with incredible force that sent him flying out into the distance followed by a grunt causing the audience to wince a bit at the hit.

Their attention was brought to a blue machine with a propeller on the front, flying through the air with a young blonde boy as its pilot yelling out the black garbed boy's name, **"SORA!"**

The pilot swerved to dodge the magic bullets, but ultimately couldn't avoid all of them as his machine was hit causing it to burst in flames where the bullets impacted making a pink haired girl as its passenger scream in shock. The machine flew from the base towards the now named speedster, Sora.

The girl leaned over the side of the plane to inspect the damage and said, "Tails the plane's on fire! What are we going to do now?!"

Tails turned to her and said, "We're going to help Sora!" He then pulled a lever which launched a golden glowing ring radiating with magical power towards Sora, who was soaring in the air with an irritated look on his face. He landed on the ground on his feet skidding several feet, looked up, saw the ring, smirked, and grabbed it. He absorbed the power the ring gave out, and surprised the audience when he enveloped himself in golden flames.

Sora took off in a blur, jumped to a tree to get an aerial view of the base, and then curled himself into a ball of golden flames. He spun at high speeds towards the base giving off an ethereal light.

Sora ricocheted off two robot tanks and drilled right into the third one resulting in a massive explosion. He then crashed through the fence of the base and started drilling through the giant robots that sent him flying like paper.

One robot was prepared for him and smashed its massive fist down on Sora, but it was futile as Sora only burst through it and spun to the top part of the tower and disappeared into it.

' **Scene Change'**

Meanwhile with Tails and the pink haired girl, they landed on ground, and were skidding towards a large boulder. Tails said, "Hang on Amy!" Amy gasped in fright and said, **"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"**

Tails could only scream in both fright and irritation at what she said. **"I KNOW!"**

Right before they crashed though, a spiked fist along with a fist covered in a dark blue colored magic power smashed the boulder shattering it into dust. This ultimately saved Tails and Amy from a very painful crash and the plane finally skidded to a stop.

Tails looked up to see two familiar figures. He smiled and said, "Thanks Riku, Knuckles!"

Riku is a tall young man with shoulder length silver hair with green-blue eyes. He had a yellow sleeveless shirt that showed his physique along with blue jeans, and white combat boots. Riku only smiled at Tails while Knuckles, another young man with red hair and purple stern eyes turned away in a grunt. He had a long sleeved red shirt with a white crescent on his chest. He had spiked knuckled gloves and had dark blue jeans. To top it off he had yellow and green shoes.

Amy, annoyed by Knuckles dismissal of them said, "What's the matter with him?"

She was ignored as Knuckles and Riku only looked on at Sora's handy work. Knuckles only said in deep voice, "Over kill, just like always."

Riku only chuckled, smirked, and said, "He wouldn't be him if he didn't leave some damage. Besides your one to talk, you cause more destruction with your fists and magic then he does at times."

Knuckles only turned to glare at him while Riku laughed.

' **Guild'**

Lucy's head had a sweat replied to Knuckles' comment on Sora's destruction. "Sounds like someone we all know." She said this while looking at Natsu.

Natsu munching on some drum sticks only looked at her in confusion.

Laxus replied to her, "Although you have to admit that was pretty awesome." Gajeel only smirked in agreement saying, "I'd be interested in fighting one of those three." Levy sweat dropped at his lust for battle and said, "You're going to have to wait for a long time thought since we just started."

Wendy while holding a drink said, "I wonder where Sora is though and why he's trying to break into that tower."

Carla only turned to her and said, "Patience child, we might just find out right now."

' **Movie'**

The tower started to amp its security by closing several steel doors throughout its interior.

Inside the control room of the tower, a yellow skinny robot was typing in something on a keyboard, turned around, and said, "Dr. Eggman. The facility is in complete lock down."

The screen then showed a tall, but round bald man. This man had a long brown mustache, and he had black glasses on covering his eyes. He was dressed in a red lab coat with black pants, and he also had white gloves on his hands that were currently balled up.

' **Guild'**

Some of the guild erupted into laughter at how this man looked. Gray wiping his eyes from tears of laughter said, "That name is so fitting."

Next to him Juvia while also giggling was swooning at how her Gray-sama's laugh brought joy to her heart.

Natsu also having recovered from laughter said, "He even looks like an egg!"

Mira who was still giggling said, "Was he born with that name or did someone give it to him?"

The goddess said, "His name is actually Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you can thank Sora for giving him that name."

Gajeel only chuckled next to a giggling Levy and said, "I'm starting to like this guy more and more already."

' **Movie'**

Dr. Eggman only scowled at his robot and said, "Why does that cursed Sora always get in my way?!"

"He doesn't always get in your way Dr. Eggman.", a sweet voice sounded throughout the room gaining Eggman's attention. He looked at a young eight-year old girl with brown eyes, peach hair, who had a knee length red dress, red-yellow shoes, and white gloves holding onto a small blue creature with peach wings, and a yellow ball on its head.

"Sora just tries to stop from doing all the bad things you like to do to others.", said the girl. Her little partner just said, "Chao Chao."

Eggman only smirked at her, held up a red gem glowing with magic power, and said, "Oh is that so. Well he's too late to stop me this time. Once I insert this last Chaos Emerald, my Magic Energy Amplifier will be invincible."

The girl could only look on trapped in a glass sphere with a look of concern, and said, "But you can't do that!" The Chao only agreed with its owner.

The screen then depicted a young beautiful woman that caused some of Fairy Tail's members to have hearts replace their eyes. She was perched hidden behind a part of the wall observing the scene with a mischievous smile. She had snow white hair shoulder length hair, tan skin, with sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit that was tight on her hourglass figure with a large pink heart on her chest covering large breasts. She had elbow length white gloves and had white boots with hearts on the toe area.

"That's right! Sora won't let you get away with this!", said the girl with confidence.

Eggman only laughed and said, "Your wrong Creamy-dreamy!"

While Eggman was laughing, he didn't hear the sound of something spinning at high speed coming towards the door.

Eggman only turned, startled at the sound of an explosion to see Sora standing there with a smirk, golden flames flickering off his body.

Cream could only shout out in joy, **"Sora!"**

Eggman looked on with a nervous expression and said Sora's name. He then smirked and said, "Too late!"

With speed that Sora was secretly impressed with, Eggman put the Chaos Emerald inside the machine and typed in the commands at lighting speed.

He then cooly leaned on the machine with a button in his hands, and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"You'll never stop me know Sora. All I have to do is push this little button.", said the scientific genius.

Sora only smirked and said, "Yeah. If you can push it before I grab it."

Eggman lost his smirk and had a nervous expression on his face, knowing very well how fast Sora is. Then he noticed a figure coming through the door and smirked. "Why don't you give it a try."

The figure was a robot sentinel that Eggman built locked onto to Sora. Sora dodged immediately before he got shot and ran around the room with a smirk on his face. It only grew when he heard Eggman say, "Don't let him get away!"

Sora then jumped in front of Eggman so that the robot could shoot both of them and Eggman only yelled in surprise and said, "No wait! Hold your fire!"

The robot didn't hear the command in time and shot magic bullets. Sora jumped out of the way and Eggman could only duck. Eggman looked up with an angry face, but then he looked down and saw that he pushed the button he was holding. He smiled and said, "Ha! Here we go!"

He only heard static and looked behind him to see the machine he built damaged from his robot's attack and it was going haywire. Eggman yelled in shock and said to Sora, "What have you done!"

The whole room was then filled with a bright light. Sora who was covering Cream looked on in surprise, the white-haired woman also had a look of shock.

The white light then expanded covering the entire room and kept going until it covered the entire base, and part of the forest.

' **Scene Change'**

Tails and Amy who were looking from afar had a look of awe. Amy asked, "What is that?"

Riku and Knuckles who instantly knew what was happening only answered one thing in unison.

"Chaos Control."

The white glow of Chaos Control eventually covered all four friends and still kept going until everything went all white.

' **Guild'**

The guild was surprised by these events and some couldn't help but express their worries.

Wendy could only grasp her cup a little tighter with a look of worry and said, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Lucy, also worried said, "I don't know Wendy. We can only hope that they are." Erza nodded and said, "This Chaos Control seems dangerous, but it could also be harmless as well."

"Don't worry."

Everyone turned to Natsu, still munching on food. He gulped it down and said, "Those guys don't look like they're the type to die so easily so don't worry." He looked back at the screen and pointed at it. "Look."

Everyone looked and were relieved by what they saw.

' **Movie'**

Sora was revealed to be unconscious on the ground in a black expanse. He twitched a bit, and slowly opened his eyes, waking up.

He sat up, shook his head, and said, "Man I must've passed out or something."

He looked around to see where he was, and heard a loud sound coming his way. He turned with a look of surprise to see a large object heading towards him with bright lights. He stood up swiftly and dodged it swiftly only to dodge again when another was coming from behind.

He then stopped in shock when another object stopped in front of him. His focus returned to reveal himself in the middle of a street surrounded by buildings. He looked at the object in front of him to see that they were magic four-wheelers.

Sora had a look of surprise and could see the millions of eyes looking at him. "What are they all staring at.", said Sora.

People on the sidewalks only looked at Sora, perplexed at why he was just standing in the middle of the street blocking traffic.

Sora then heard footsteps in front of him and looked at what looked like police officers looking at him.

Officer 1 said, "A kid?! How'd he get here?" Sora only raised his eyebrow at him and thought, _'Kid? I'm seventeen years old! Well I guess I am a little short for my age, but still.'_ This caused the guild members who are watching this on the screen to chuckle a bit.

Officer 2 said, "Well whatever he's doing, he's blocking traffic. We better get him out of here."

That same officer leaned down to match Sora's height, who was only 5'9, and said, "Hey better, want to ride down to the station with us."

The other police officer leaned to his partner's ear and asked, "Should I call for back-up? He could be a mage." The other officer waved him off and said, "I got three kids at home. I think I can handle this guy."

Hearing that, Sora only glared at him and crossed his arms.

The first officer had a nervous expression and said, "See that! That guy has an attitude, and a bad one." The second officer who tried to talk to Sora said, "Well, he's not getting away from me!"

He pounced Sora who only zipped to the right avoiding him with a bored expression. The officer fell on the ground and his partner growled and was about to grab his magic weapon only to be stopped.

He looked and saw another officer holding him back who said, "I think we can handle this without getting rough."

"Sarge!", said the officer.

"Men get behind him!"

Sora found himself surrounded.

' **Guild'**

Laxus could only laugh and said, "This is going to be hilarious! There's no way they're going to catch Sora!"

Freed quickly agreed with him and said, "They are highly underestimating him."

Evergreen only laughed while Bickslow and his babies started to chant, "Too slow! Too slow!"

' **Movie'**

"Ok, so when I say the word we're all going to jump him at once! Alright now is everybody ready?! Let's do it!"

The police pounced Sora who only had a bored look on his face.

The officers found themselves in a pile, confident that they caught him.

"I think I got his leg!"

"I got him around the neck Sarge!"

The sergeant with a smirk said, "Alright we're going to pull him at the count of three! One! Two! Three!"

The officers pulled only to find that they caught each other and spun around in a circle, losing their balance.

Sora was sitting casually on a magic four-wheeler just minding his own business looking with a deadpan expression. He picked up his hands in an 'I don't know' fashion until he got caught in net of all things by an extra officer who was watching.

"Hey I got him!"

Sora only glared at him and then ran off at high speed pulling the officer with him. The other officers tried to help by grabbing the net, but were pulled as well, shocking the police by his speed and strength.

"He's a mage! A fast one too!" "Is he using speed magic?!"

Sora jumped another police four-wheeler that skidded to a halt, sending the officers he was pulling into the car piling them up while Sora kept running. The sergeant, angry at this turn of events, grabbed a communication lacrima and said, "Attention all units! Attention all units! A black clothed mage around seventeen years old is headed north on Central Street! Set up blockades going into and out of Magnolia City! Block the highway that's being constructed as well!"

' **Scene Change'**

Two officers in a magic four-wheeler were driving down a highway that was being built around Magnolia.

"I've never seen a mage that can run that fast even with magic!"

"Heh! It must be one of those fancy new sports four-wheelers! Hey! If we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it!"

"Yeah! Awesome!"

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a noise on the front of their four-wheeler, and were shocked to see the mage their sergeant described standing perfectly balanced on the front.

Sora only looked at the passing city of Magnolia and turned to the audience and said, "I don't know how I got here, but this place seems familiar somehow! Better look around some more!"

He jumped ahead of the four-wheeler and sped ahead out of site of the two officers who had shocked expressions.

Officer one said, "Did you just see what I just saw?"

Officer two said, "Yeah I think I did, but I wish I didn't."

' **Scene change'**

A flying machine like Tail's but designed differently was flying through the air illuminating the highway looking for Sora.

The pilot said, "They were in hot pursuit, but he got away? Can't those guys catch one mage? Those four-wheelers were designed to chase fast mages!"

The pilot's partner who was scanning the highway said, "There he is!"

The machine, called a helicopter, shone its light on Sora who ignored it and kept on running.

The pilot spoke in the communication lacrima attached to his ear and said, "I have a visual! Subject is heading north on the Central Street extension. He's about a mile and a half from the entrance to the western part of Magnolia."

' **Scene Change'**

A man sitting in front of a computer spoke into his communication lacrima headset, "Roger! Platoon three! Subject is headed your way at high speed!"

' **Scene Change'**

A blockade was set up on the road Sora was on that extended about twenty thirty meters with construction machines as well.

"Don't you worry! This mage can't get under us, around us, or through us! We'll stop him!"

"Here he comes!"

All officers prepared themselves and were shocked when Sora with a smirk jumped the barricade, and flew over them until he landed safely on the other side. Then he just kept running without looking back.

The officer who spoke only seconds before spoke into his lacrima saying, "Well he didn't get under us, around us, or through us." He only started laughing awkwardly.

The helicopter passing over them saw the whole thing, and sweat dropped at the blockade's failure.

The pilot said, "They're going to love this back at headquarters."

' **Guild'**

The guild had their jaws drop in awe at Sora's jump over a thirty-meter blockade.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel explaimed in excitement, "That was awesome!"

Happy flying agreed with an, "Aye Sir!", and Erza with an impressed smile said, "That was very impressing. He really is a fast one. If that speed and strength is all natural I wonder what his magic is?"

Mira agreed with Erza and said, "He flew over them like he was used to it, and I like how he's enjoying himself."

Carla not hearing Wendy commenting what was happening turned to her and saw Wendy looking at Sora very intently. She also saw that she had a smile on her face. Carla only raised an eyebrow, but ultimately dismissed it in favor of watching what was happening next.

' **Movie'**

At the police headquarters the man at the computer turned around to another man leaning on the wall and said, "Bad news."

The man he was talking to had orange hair with blue eyes, and a red jumpsuit. He had a cocky smirk on his face and laughed.

"Don't worry. I got what it takes to catch our spiky-haired friend! Speed-team! Get ready to roll!"

' **Scene Change'**

The man and four others dressed like him were walking down a long hall with helmets until they reached a room that looked like a workshop. The orange haired man walked into the room and separated from his partners to go to his magic four-wheeler.

The way it looked surprised and awed the Fairy Tail members.

It looked like an arrow with what looked like six wings on it. All in all it looked like it was built for speed.

 **(A/N: I don't know how to describe a race care, but you guys know what one looks like.)**

His partners had similar ones only in white.

The orange haired man approached a man on a computer and asked, "What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?"

The computer guy turned around and said, "It's about seventy degrees and dry as a bone."

"Light breeze from the West?"

"Almost nothing!"

"Road pitted or smooth?"

"Nice and smooth!"

"Then let's see, give me the five-crew medium soft."

The mechanics started preparing the four-wheelers, while the orange haired man put on a white head mask that left his eyes uncovered, then he put on a red helmet with a clear visor.

He sat down in the seat of the four-wheeler and put on the steering wheel himself, locking it in place. He fastened his seatbelt.

A blonde man approached him and told him, "I set gears five and six to free-way speed."

The leader said, "Great."

The blonde man before he left said, "I also set up that special magic power fuel tank on your four-wheeler like you asked me to."

"Good."

The cockpits of the four-wheelers team closed and the leader heard a voice in the communication lacrima in his helmet, "Chief they spotted the subject on the highway by west Magnolia."

"Roger! Team! Let's move out!"

The four-wheelers raced out of the workshop into the Magnolia streets heading in Sora's direction.

' **Scene Change'**

Sora could be seen sitting down on one of the highway's electrical lacrima posts looking up at the sky.

"The sky looks the same, so do the stars, and the moon."

' _Flashback'_

 _Eggman's machine started going haywire after Eggman pressed the button when it was shot by his robot._

 _The white light enveloped the entire room, base, and area outside the base._

 _It all went white._

' _Flashback ended'_

Sora was looking down with a small frown.

"I guess Chaos Control sent me here." "I know where I am now. I'm back in Earthland, I haven't been here in a few years. It's comforting to know that I'm in a familiar world. I know I travelled through space, but did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here?"

' _Are all the others gone?'_ Sora closed his eyes.

' **Guild'**

Everyone frowned a bit at Sora's sad expression. It didn't look like it belonged there. They were used to seeing a smile or at least a smirk on his face.

Juvia, sad because Sora is sad said, "Juvia doesn't like that Sora-san is sad." Lucy nodded with a sad frown as well. "I know what you mean, he must really be worried about his friends."

Natsu and Gray only looked on with frowns, wanting to cheer Sora up, but knowing that they couldn't. Even Happy wanted to give Sora a fish to try and help.

Wendy only looked on with a sad expression, her gaze locked on to Sora, who had his eyes closed. She didn't know why, but seeing that sad expression pained her heart. Ever since she first saw him on the screen she started feeling strange. Her heart started to beat fast, her face felt hot, and she felt a warm feeling in her chest when she saw his smile or smirk.

She felt a connection with him, but didn't know why. Wendy wanted to reach out and hug him, but that wasn't possible as they were looking at a projection of a parallel world to hers.

Fairy Tail's sky dragon slayer was so focused on Sora that she didn't see Carla looking at her with a small smirk on her face.

Carla thought, _'Oh I know what's going on with her.'_

' **Movie'**

Sora's eyes opened and he stood up with a determined look. "Well! Guess I'll find out soon enough!"

He jumped off the post and landed perfectly on the ground. He was about to take off when he heard sirens blaring in the distance. He looked with wide blue eyes towards its direction and saw different looking four-wheelers parking in front of him.

He saw the red wheeler open its cockpit and was face to face with a man with a red helmet.

The masked man lifted his hand in a greeting and said, "Hi there! You're a hard mage to keep up with!"

Sora only looked at him dismissively and turned to walk away but was stopped by the man saying, "Hey! Hold on!"

The man took off his helmet and face mask to reveal his face to Sora who decided to stay and at least here him out.

"We don't get such fast company! In fact, I'm glad you're here! This place is way too peaceful. Just the other day most of Fairy Tail came back from their seven-year absence, but still nothing's changed."

Sora's eyes widened at the name Fairy Tail. _'Seven-year absence?'_

"Over the last twelve months I only made one arrest. Some punk thought he was a hot-shot driver, had his own formula-one four-wheeler. I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money."

Sora turned more to him, his interest peaking.

The leader of the team of four-wheelers smirked at Sora and said, "It was all over in a minute. Took me longer than that to suit up!"

Sora turned to him and smirked.

The man smirked and said, "He never had a chance. Course it's mainly because of us that this town is so dull. You see we're the high-speed pursuit team, the S-Team, we specialize in chasing speedsters like you, and I'm the leader of the team. They call me the highway star! So even if you think you're the fastest guy around here."

The man's smirk grew even wider.

"Think again!"

The white four-wheelers revved up causing Sora to gasp and start running.

The man chuckled, got ready, and thought, _'Run fast mage because I want to be the one to catch you.'_

' **Scene Change'**

Sora was seen running down the highway towards South Magnolia at high speeds with the S-team, except the leader, behind him.

Sora only smirked and said, "Ha! The S-Team eh? The S must stand for slow motion!" Sora laughed and sped ahead.

One of the S-Team members communicated with his team and said, "He's accelerating! Boost your rear-wing angle to twenty degrees!"

"Roger!"

The team pushed a button, and the speed and heat magic lacrimas inside the four-wheelers glowed fiercely sending tremendous amounts of magic power to the four-wheelers. The wheelers sped up leaving a trail of light behind them in their wake as they eventually caught up to Sora.

Sora, still smirking looked around him, and said, "Well, well, well it's starting to look like the rush hour!"

He noticed that they boxed him, attempting to trap him.

"Oh no! How will I ever escape!", he said sarcastically, laughed, and sped ahead in a blur disappearing from the S-Team's view.

One of the team members looked around and said, "Where is he!? Did I run him over!?" He heard a knock on his other side and saw Sora knocking on his window before sending a wink as he disappeared once again.

Sora then appeared standing on another team member's cockpit, and is looking at him upside down. This instantly irritated the driver.

"Hey you! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?!", scolded the driver.

Sora looked towards his Fairy Tail audience, not that he knows that they're watching him, and said, "Kids don't use formula one four-wheelers to chase mages!"

Sora then jumped off the four-wheeler and ran ahead of the team.

The member who scolded Sora scowled and said, "You're not going to treat us like losers! Boost all wings, point five degrees, and let's get this guy!"

"Roger!"

The S-Team sped off after Sora, going up to three hundred miles per hour on their screens.

"Full throttle!", with their feet on the accelerators.

When they caught up with Sora, what they saw both shocked and outraged the entire team.

Sora was seen running perfectly backwards, smirking at them, with his arms crossed. His feet moving in a blur.

"What?! How can he-!? He's messing with us!"

' **Guild'**

Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray started laughing their asses off. "He's toying with them!"

Lucy with an amazed smile on her face said, "Wow! I knew Sora was fast, but I didn't know he was that fast! They're going over three hundred miles an hour!"

Erza while eating a strawberry shortcake said, "Not even my flight armor grants me that kind of speed."

Pantherlily, as a former soldier, was inspecting Sora intently. "He's very confident in himself since he's not looking in the direction he's going."

Levy meanwhile was looking at some magic books trying to see if Sora was using a rare kind of speed magic. "I'm trying to see if he's using a type of magic that's making him run so fast. He's faster than Jet!"

Insert anime tears scene of Jet being comforted by Droy.

Makarov was also thinking of what magic Sora could be using, but he along with everyone were interrupted by a laugh by their guest.

"He's not using magic."

Everyone turned to her from the screen.

Mira with a cute, confused expression asked, "He's not? But then how is he running that fast in the first place?"

Carla with a shocked expression asked, "Are you saying he's naturally that fast?!"

To their further shock the goddess only nodded gleefully.

Lucy with her eyes nearly popping from her heard said, "But that's impossible! No human can run that fast!"

The goddess only giggled while drinking water from her cup. She wasn't much of an alcohol drinker.

"Damn I would love to see that kind of stamina in bed, I wouldn't mind exploring him." This caused a lot of the guild to spit out their drinks and nearly choke on their food at Cana's blunt comment, who was drinking her third barrel.

Erza with a massive blush stuttered out, "C-Cana! Don't say such inappropriate things!"

Cana only shrugged her off while focusing on the screen and said, "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it either."

Bisca and Alzack who covered Asuka's ears from Cana's comments only glared at her for making that comment in front of their little girl. Asuka was only looking at her newly dubbed 'Sora-nii' still running backwards.

Cana kept drinking until she felt someone looking at her fiercely. She looked back and smirked upon seeing Wendy of all people glaring at her in what seemed like irritation, and jealousy?

Cana looked away and thought, _'Well someone is jealous of me talking about her new crush. It also doesn't seem like she's noticed it yet. This is going to be more interesting than I thought.'_

"Also.", said the goddess causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "He can go even faster. Keep watching."

Everyone was surprised and instantly turned to the screen.

' **Movie'**

The S-Team were frustrated, they just couldn't catch up to this guy! "Where'd this guy come from! Chief, you gotta help us out here!"

The leader of the team came speeding behind them and said with a serious tone, "Play time is now officially over! I didn't think I would have to do this, but I have no choice! This guy is obviously holding back! Men! Open the center line!"

He turned a switch and sent a pulse of his magic power through it. The magic power activated the super nitro lacrima that was installed in his four-wheeler, causing it to glow twice as bright as his team's lacrimas.

He sped up at tremendous speeds, surprising Sora, and shocking the Fairy Tail audience. Sora swiftly side-stepped lest he get run over and only watched the leader speed away from his site. Sora only blinked, and then smirked.

"This is going to be fun!"

The leader of the S-Team kept accelerating ahead, no longer interested in catching Sora, but wanting to beat him in this race. His speedometer counted up to five hundred miles per hour, shocking the audience, and worrying about what Sora is going to do now.

The leader of the S-Team only laughed and said, "The only way he can beat me now is if he goes super sonic!"

What happened next not only shocked the leader, but the guild watching from their lacrima projector who dropped their jaws, food, beverages, etc.

Sora was coming in hot, his legs no longer visible except for a rotating black and gold wheel under him, reaching the leader, who saw a cone forming around Sora. He instantly recognized what it was and it sent a shock through him.

Sora easily past him with a loud explosion leaving a trail of gold shining behind him.

 **(A/N: It's like when Sonic past the leader in a trail of blue. I know that Sora is not wearing anything gold, but it's due to his magic. He's not using any magic to run fast like Sonic, it's all natural. I'll explain in the next chapter. I'm over 7500 words already, I've been typing this all in one go!)**

The leader shouted out, **"A SONIC BOOM! HE'S MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!"**

His team members shouted in his ear through via lacrima, "Chief your running out of road!" The leader blinked his shock away and slammed on the break, while having parachutes slow him down lest he have a serious fall.

Sora still running at full speed, was looking back with a smirk, but when he looked forward he was shocked to find that the road ended. He couldn't stop in time so he sped off the highway and flew off to the city.

He was moving so fast he sent a gust of wind through the forest below him, and spinning the lightning lacrima windmills below him. It caused the entire city of Magnolia to brighten up its lights even more.

' **Guild'**

The guild was silent, still in shock at what they saw, they didn't even notice Jet's soul flying out of his mouth.

Even calm people like Laxus, and Erza showed an expression of awe.

Lucy managed to come out of it a little bit and stuttered, "N-no w-w-ay! He's faster than sound itself!"

Everyone managed to come out of it as well, and yelled out, **"THAT WAS AWESOME!"**

Natsu was firing flames from his mouth yelling out how Sora is awesome.

Gray had to make some ice to cool himself off from that the high he was just in at seeing something so cool.

Gajeel had iron he was feasting on dropping from his mouth. Levy was just speeding through the books, still not believing that anyone could naturally be that fast.

Carla with wide eyes said, "I can't believe it. He must be the fastest mage in the world!"

Wendy with a wide, smile had stars in her eyes, and said, "He's amazing!"

' **Movie'**

Sora was seen flying above Magnolia City admiring the bright view with a smile.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." He looked back at the highway that was already far away. "At least I know somebody I can have fun with."

' **Scene Change'**

The S-Team's leader was looking off in the direction that Sora flew in with a frown on his face.

' **Scene Change'**

Sora saw that he was approaching the other side of the city and he was over a small building surrounded by woods, a small path leading up to it, with a windmill next to it, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

Sora's eye's widened at seeing the small body of water behind the building, and he felt dread crawl up his spine.

"A-a pool?!" **(A/N: A pond seemed kind of weird to me for some reason, so let's just say that the Fairy Tail member's who stayed behind for seven years raised up enough money for a pool to be installed.)**

Sora looked up with a nervous smile and said, "Uh-oh!" He started to run to get some more distance, hoping to go over it, but as always gravity is a bitch.

"He looked to the audience and said, "See ya!"

He fell straight down.

Damn you laws of physics!

He landed in the water with a harsh smack which caused the Fairy Tail audience and the readers to wince, resulting in a large geyser of water.

' **Guild'**

Wendy, feeling nervous for some reason sudden asked, "Why was he so nervous about falling into the pool Carla?"

Carla only shrugged in response, she obviously did not know.

"He can't swim.", said their guest.

Everyone paused and looked over to the goddess perplexed. Erza only asked, "Excuse me?"

The goddess turned to the guild members and said, "He can't swim. So if someone doesn't go fetch him, he's going to drown."

Everyone's jaw dropped and only said one thing, **"EEEEEHHHHHH!"**

Everyone turned their heads to the screen so fast, they all heard a pop, but they ignored it in favor of watching Sora sink to the bottom of the pool.

Wendy only clasped her hands on her chest watching with a very worried expression.

' **Movie'**

The anxious Canon Fairy Tail's members looked on worried and on the edge of their seats as the scene changed to the infirmary room of Fairy Tail. It was the infirmary of the old guild that they had to use before they won the Grand Magic Games.

A sleeping figure was seen in the bed resting. Their body was covered head to toe by the blanket so it wasn't clear who it was until through a small opening a brown eye cracked open. The figure sat up, blanket pooling at their waist, and looked towards the window next to the bed.

They could see it was a female, but it was still too dark to see.

' **Scene Change'**

Sora sank down like a rock, he managed to get some air before he splashed down, but internally he was very worried and near panicking.

He jumped, attempting to get out with his powerful legs, but then slowly sank down awkwardly in a sitting position.

He blinked twice.

He blinked twice again.

He looked to the right and blinked twice again.

Nothing.

He looked left and blinked once at what he saw might be his saving grace.

A ladder.

He stood up, and still internally panicking started to run of all things to the ladder. He didn't get any distance between his original position and the ladder.

' **Scene Change'**

The girl stood up, turned on the lamp light next to the bed, and looked out the window. The audience widened their eyes, finally seeing who the figure was. Her face wasn't in the view, but the clothing confirmed for everyone who it was. The green dress gave it instantly away.

She scanned the back yard for the noise that woke her up, and her attention was brought to some movement out of the corner of her eye.

She looked towards the pool, and saw a black shape moving in the center bottom of the pool as if it was trying to get out.

Her eyes widened. _'Did someone fall in and they can't get out?!'_ The girl gasped, and instantly turned around, not even bother to put on her sandals that were next to the bed.

She slammed the door to the infirmary open, and rushed down the stairs. Her long thigh length hair following behind her. She reached the bottom and rushed as fast as she could to the front door, expertly dodging the sprawled bodies snoring on the ground.

Everyone in the building was going all out in their party last night so nothing could wake them up right now. Although she was a teenager she is still too young for a drink no matter what Cana said. Everyone started getting crazy drunk, so she opted to go sleep in the infirmary, and wait it out until morning.

She slammed the front doors open and rushed around the guild until the pool was finally in her sight. She pushed her legs as fast as she could, pumping magic power through them for an extra boost. Her green thigh length dress fluttering.

She made it to the edge and without any hesitation she jumped in with a perfect nose dive. The bubbles cleared away and she could see a young man a little bit older than her desperately trying to get out, and then look up at her in surprise. She reached her hand out for his wrist and held on tight.

' **Scene Change'**

' _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm in trouble! I'm in trouble! Don't Panic! Don't Panic!'_ , were the thoughts of Sora who was reaching with a hand out to the ladder, still running towards it.

He never moved from his original position. All that running did was lift him up instead of going forward like he wanted to. He stopped, looked at the audience, crossed his arms, and just sat there with a pissed off face.

He heard a splash, looked up with widened eyes at someone swimming towards him!

' _W-what!?'_

He could see that it was a girl, but the water wasn't clear enough to get a clear view of his savior. He could still see that it was a girl though, who reached out to his wrist, grabbed on to it, and pulled him up to the surface.

He burst through the surface, breathing in the awesome thing called oxygen, his savior wrapped her arms around him, and led him to the edge. He managed to grasp on to the edge to ease off the burden of his weight of his savior who helped him lift himself up.

He was on his knees coughing up water that entered through his mouth. He felt a gentle hand caressing his back, and it was so warm too he couldn't help but lean into it. Normally cold temperatures weren't a problem for him as his magic made him a living furnace, but with water being his weakness in both body and magic his temperature was losing the battle.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all right!?", said the girl who was looking at him with concerned brown eyes.

Sora stopped coughing, starting to feel his magic regulating his body temperature, looked at her, managed a smile, and said, "Yeah. Thanks a lot. I thought I was a goner."

He got a good look at his savior, his heart skipped a beat, and could only think one thing, _'She's pretty.'_

It was a girl who had a green thigh length sleeveless dress attached to a gold ring around her neck. It left her upper back exposed, and she was barefoot too. She was petite, but he deduced that she was at least two to three years younger than him in her mid-teens because she had budding curves at her waist and chest area. She had thigh length blue hair freely flowing down her back, although it was wet from her saving him so it had a darker look to it, shining in the moon and pool light. Her brown eyes were looking at him concerned, but had a warm welcoming look in them. Her slender hand was still rubbing his back to help him relax.

The girl also got a good look at him and instantly a blush appeared on her cheeks, her heart started to beat faster, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She also only thought one thing, _'Wow! He's handsome!'_ She felt lost in those blue eyes of his. The girl had never seen eyes as blue as his. She quickly snapped out of it with an embarrassed blush, and returned her focus to the boy.

She sighed in relief, still with a blush on her face, and had a warm smile show up on her face that made his face go hot. "Thank goodness. I'm glad I got to you in time. I heard a loud noise, and I looked outside to see you fall in. Everyone else is in the guild is asleep from the party.", she said.

Sora had a confused expression on his face and asked, "Guild?"

The girl smiling still said, "Yeah! The Fairy Tail Guild!" Sora looked up and saw the small building had the Fairy Tail symbol on the back of it.

Sora then looked back at her and said, "Sweet. I already said this before, but thanks a lot umm."

Her blush grew stronger after realizing his pause, took her hand off his back, and said, "Oh I'm so embarrassed! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you!" She finished off with a kind smile on her face.

Sora after controlling his blush smiled at her which caused her face to glow even more and said, "My name is Sora Sonic Elden. It's awesome to meet you Wendy."

 **End of Chapter!**

 **A/N: That was the best last name I could come up with that relates to fire. I even looked it up online and it was the best I got. Feel free add in the reviews or PM me for a better name. I suck with names.**

 **This chapter is over 9700 words, excluding the author notes.**

 **Tell me what you think. I haven't written a story chapter in a while so forgive the bad grammar if you see it.**

 **This story is a combination of Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Sonic X, and the Sonic games. I won't tell which Sonic games because that would be spoiling haha.**

 **Well I'm done typing and I'm hungry so catch you guys later! I'll start typing the second chapter tomorrow or right now after I eat, and will be finishing it!**

 **Next Chapter: Sora to the Rescue!**


	2. Sora to the Rescue! (Edited)

**How'd you like the previous chapter? Well here's hoping you guys like this one too.**

 **This chapter reveals more about Sora's powers while he adjusts to the guild, and dragon slayers in general that is unique to this story, and similar to other Fairy Tail stories you've read.**

 **Here you go!**

 **Changes: More futuristic Earthland, but the same in customs and magic!**

 **Examples: Weaponry, taller buildings, and roads (Sonic elements)**

' **Scene Change' – story scene change**

' **Movie' – Going back to the…..well movie**

' **Guild' – Going back to Canon Fairy Tail**

"Sora's the name! Speed's my game!" **– Normal Speak**

" _Sora's the name! Speed's my game!"_ **– Mental Thoughts**

" **Sora's the name! Speed's my game!" – Dragon (Caps)/Yelling fiercely(Caps)/Attacking**

 **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, nor Fairy Tail!**

 **They respectively belong to Sega, Square Enix, and Hiro Mashima!**

 **Sora to the Rescue!**

' **Guild'**

Cana smirked, sat down next to Wendy, put her arm around her and said, "Aww! Someone's got a crush! You going to introduce him to us or what?"

Wendy blushed furiously and turned to Cana with an embarrassed blush, "Cana-san! Please! It's not like that! It's embarrassing!"

She's going to be proven wrong as she keeps watching.

Erza only nodded and said, "I approve! He seems like a good man for you Wendy."

Wendy turned to her and said, "Erza-san!"

Makarov then yelled out at Wendy, "I'm not getting any younger my dear! I want some great-grandchildren to spoil!

Everyone started laughing at Wendy's utter embarrassment, who could only cover her flaming face with her hands. But inside, she felt a warm feeling at the thought of being with Sora. Which only increased her already furious blush.

Wendy only kept covering her face and thought, _'How embarrassing!'_

' **Movie'**

The small guild hall in the outskirts of Magnolia was open for the day for whoever needed them, but as of right now the guild was currently busy with something.

That something was the new arrival, Sora.

"That's quite the story, young man", said Master Makarov the third guild master of Fairy Tail. The guild that Sora came splashing into.

Literally.

Sora was currently sitting at the bar drinking a cup of water that the barmaid, Mira, gave him while Sora talked to Makarov, Gildarts, and Macao. Wendy introduced him to the guild when everyone woke up the next day, as it was still very late at night when she rescued him from a very wet death. To his surprise, he quickly got along with everyone in the guild right off the bat, and made fast friends with each of them.

The whole guild was quiet as they listened to the conversation that was happening at the bar. Wendy was sitting next to Sora drinking some orange juice that Mira gave her after she got a scolding from Carla for not waking someone up the night before.

Mirajane is a beautiful slender young woman of nineteen with waist length ivory hair with a small pony tail on her head. She had deep blue eyes and wore a maroon dress that hugged her voluptuous figure. She was currently cleaning cups with a rag along with Kinana, another barmaid with a green dress with purple shoulder length hair.

Makarov to Sora's surprise is a tiny man with brown boots, black pants, and a long-sleeved maroon shirt covered by a beige cloak. Although Makarov was tiny compared to anyone he's ever met, he could feel the massive amounts of magic power he had.

That went for Gildarts as well, who he found out is Fairy Tail's Ace. He is a tall man who wore a black cloak over himself with dark orange hair, and a beard.

Macao wasn't as powerful as them, but he was the guild master while Makarov was absent for seven years. Sora rose his eyebrow at that, but didn't pry. He could also that he is a tall man with a white coat, with slicked dark blue hair, and a mustache.

"Damn kid, you're lucky that you didn't travel through time, and only traveled through space.", Gildarts said.

"I've heard of Chaos Control before, but unfortunately I don't know much about it myself to be perfectly honest.", said Makarov.

"Yeah, I know, I usually leave my friend, Tails, to the thinking, but ever since I got warped, I've been on my own.", said Sora with an exasperated sigh. Mira was listening intently, although she never heard of Chaos Control she still attempted to comfort the black garbed hero. "We can help you find your friends if you'd like. It's the least we can do after you nearly drowned in our pool last night. We had a big party last night so we were all asleep."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I've caused enough trouble already. Besides, it's my responsibility to find my friends.", said Sora with a grateful smile and a shrug.

"No need to worry lad, it's no trouble at all. We Fairy Tail mages always help someone in need.", said Makarov while waving his hand.

Sora blinked at that, but then smirked. He was starting to like this guild already. "Well I guess I can stick around a little longer. I owe it to you guys, especially my cute little rescuer right here.", said Sora who placed his hand on Wendy's head. She blushed at the attention that was placed on her, but the warm feeling in her chest at the compliment made her smile through her embarrassment.

Gray who was listening spoke up, "Couldn't you swim up yourself? I mean the pool isn't really that deep to begin with."

Sora could only sweat drop at the question, laughed nervously, and quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, um I used up a lot of magic power last night, so I was pretty exhausted from my late night swim."

Gray only shrugged at his response. Erza stepped forward, grabbed Sora's head, and brought him to her armored chest in her signature painful hug. Sora's head clashed loudly throughout the guild causing everyone who know how painful her hugs are to wince.

"What a tragic story! I will do everything in my power to assist you in finding your friends!", said Erza dramatically crying anime tears.

Wendy, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her chest from seeing Erza hug Sora, could only look on sympathetically while Sora rubbed his head where it impacted Titania's breastplate.

Lucy after getting rid of her sweat drop asked, "So what is this Chaos Control thing anyway? I've never heard of a magic like that." "Ditto for me too, I can't seem to find anything about it in my books.", said Levy who was sitting next to Lucy after she skimmed through her small library next to her.

Makarov, who knew of those two curious personality quickly evaded the subject.

"It's nothing important to discuss as of right now. What's more important is helping Sora find his friends.", said Makarov. He hated keeping secrets from his children, but the less people knew about the Chaos Emeralds, the better.

Natsu and Gajeel, who were eating their respective elements were surprisingly silent the whole time during the conversation. Their dragon senses felt something familiar about Sora, but for the life of them they couldn't figure out what it was.

Natsu, being Natsu had enough of trying to figure out what made him familiar stood up, and marched up to Sora with a determined look.

Sora and rest turned to Natsu, who was looking at him with an intense look.

"Fight me.", Natsu demanded.

Sora only blinked at the demand while the rest sweat dropped at Natsu's lust for battle surfacing again.

"Huh?", asked Sora.

"I want to fight you. I'm curious to see how strong you are.", said Natsu with a smirk on his face. "There's something about you that's familiar, and I want to find out what it is by fighting you. Unless you're scared."

Erza, disappointed with Natsu's lack of tact, was about to scold him until Sora surprised her by saying, "Sure. I'm game."

Everyone was surprised by how quick Sora accepted his proposal.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sora. Natsu is just being his usual obnoxious self.", said Lucy while glaring at Fairy Tail's Salamander. Sora only shook his head, and stood up.

"Nah, it's fine. I've been wanting to stretch my legs a bit.", said Sora. _'Something familiar? Is it my magic?'_

When Sora was introducing himself to the guild's members, he was told of everyone's magic, some of them more unique than others, but he never got the chance to tell them about his magic since Makarov wanted to get right down to business.

Natsu along with Wendy and Gajeel were Dragon Slayers. Natsu uses fire dragon slayer magic, Wendy uses sky dragon slayer magic, and Gajeel uses iron dragon slayer magic.

Lucy uses celestial spirit magic by summoning spirits with keys, Gray uses ice-make magic, Erza uses requip magic to transform into different armors, the Strauss siblings use their respective forms of take-over magic, Levy uses solid-script magic, Juvia is a water mage, and so on.

Let's just say that they're in for a surprise when he shows them his magic, but he'll give them a little suspense first. Sora always did enjoy messing with his opponent despite his friends protests.

Sora then turned to the Master.

"If it's alright with you Master Makarov, can I fight with Natsu?", Sora asked.

"I don't see why not. I too am curious to see how strong you are.", said the Master.

' **Guild'**

"Typical Natsu asking someone for a manly fight.", said Elfman. Some of the viewers could only sweat drop, or facepalm at Natsu's challenge.

"Hey! It's not my fault other me is curious about his magic!", said Natsu.

"I hate to admit it, but flame-brain is right.", said Gray. "We don't know what kind of magic he uses. The only time we ever saw him use magic was when he emitted that golden magic energy from his race with the S-Team."

"Yeah all we know about him is that he's naturally faster than sound itself which by the way still shocks me.", said Lucy.

"Patience you three, we are about to find out.", said Erza who was also curious along with everyone else about Sora's magic.

"I wonder who's going to win?", said Wendy. "Natsu-san even back then was no pushover. I hope Sora will be alright." She felt a familiar rough hand ruffle her hair, causing her to pout at Natsu, who only smirked at her.

"Don't worry Wendy! Other me won't go easy on him!", laughed Natsu who only caused Wendy to sweat drop. "That doesn't sound comforting at all.", said Carla.

"Aye Sir!", said Happy

' **Movie'**

Everyone was situated on the field outside the guild hall.

Sora and Natsu were on opposites sides of the field, while the other members of the guild were on the sidelines excited, and nervous about the fight that was about to transpire.

Cana, of course, started a betting pool, and of course most of the guild bet against Sora since no one had an idea what he could do.

Wendy was holding onto Carla with a concerned look on her face. She was worried about Sora, who didn't look concerned at all about the fight. He was just standing there with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping the ground rapidly, showing his impatience.

Carla only looked up in confusion at her, sensing her friend's turmoil, and asked, "What's the matter child? What has you so worried?"

Wendy, not being able to take her eyes off the nonchalant Sora said, "I'm worried about Sora-san. Natsu-san's no pushover, and I'm worried he's going to get hurt."

Lucy who was next to Wendy only looked at her in confusion and said, "Why? It's only a spar. Even though this is Natsu, he knows he doesn't have to be TOO serious."

Wendy could only shake her head and said, "I don't know, it's just a weird feeling that I've been having."

Carla scanned Wendy's face, as if searching inside her mind, and then her eyes widened in surprise. She smirked and looked to Sora who was glancing to Makarov waiting for him to start the fight. "Oh, I see what's going on.", she said.

Wendy and Lucy looked to the white exceed, and said in unison, "You do?"

"You both have to figure it out yourselves.", said a smug Carla. Before they could question her further they were interrupted by Makarov clearing his throat to quiet the commotion.

"Now I want a nice, clean fight between you two! Fatal strikes are obviously permitted! This is only a spar! Enjoy yourselves! The first to give up or knocked out will be the loser! Are you both ready?", asked the Master.

Natsu slammed his fire coated fists together and said, "I'm all fired up!"

Sora only stood in an lazy stance and nodded.

"Very well then, let's begin!", said Makarov.

Natsu instantly charged at Sora the second Makarov started the fight with a fire coated fist cocked back.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu swung a strong right hook at Sora who only tilted his head back at the last second with his eyes closed, a smirk on his face, dodging the attack, but Natsu used the momentum of his miss to spin his body around launching a fire coated roundhouse kick at him.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!"** Sora opened his eyes, and jumped back with a smirk. "Is that all you got? I know your stronger than this."

Natsu smirked back and said, "I'm just getting started!" He jumped rather high, gathered fire in both hands, and launched a ball of scorching red-hot fire at Sora, who again only stood there.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

The ball approached Sora at high speeds, but to everyone's confusion he only stood there. Was Sora scared? Everyone instantly became concerned when Sora was enveloped by an intense fiery explosion that raged for over a minute.

Natsu, landed smoothly on the ground, and smirked thinking that he got Sora. His eyes then widened when he didn't see his opponent lying on the ground where his attack landed.

Everyone was just as confused and looked around for Sora. Everyone searched for the black garbed boy, but he wasn't anywhere to be found

Sora then leaned his head in between Wendy and Lucy and asked, "You looking for me?"

While Wendy, Carla, and Lucy screeched in shock at Sora's unexpected appearance, only one thought appeared in everyone's head. _'He's fast!'_

Lucy looked at him with a hand over her chest and said, "How did you get here?!" Wendy only looked at him with a furious blush at how close Sora was, she felt his hot breath on her ear when he asked his question.

Natsu only looked at him in shock. He could've sworn he hit him. There was no way he could've dodged that by just standing there.

The stronger, more experienced mages such as Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, and Mira only looked on with surprise. They didn't even see him move.

"Well I dodged Natsu's attack, duh.", said Sora with a smirk. This quickly pushed Natsu's buttons.

"Sora get over here and fight!", yelled an irritated Natsu. Sora only smirked and finally decided to be a little more serious. "As you wish!", Sora said as he disappeared with a blur shocking everyone at his speed.

They heard a yelp in pain and turned to see Natsu flying through the air, who quickly landed on his feet. Sora was where Natsu was standing with an extended fist. "You asked me to fight, well here you go!", said Sora.

Sora dashed in a golden blur to Natsu who landed on his feet, and punched him before he could recover sending Natsu back with grunt of pain. Sora then got behind Natsu, and kicked him up into the air with a swift upper axe kick. Sora then jumped up, flipped, and delivered a vicious axe kick to the guild's fire dragon slayer sending him rocketing towards the ground.

Natsu crashed in the ground creating a small crater that erupted a dust cloud while Sora jumped back, and landed ten feet away waiting for Natsu to come up. Everyone only looked on in shock at Sora's speed.

Gildarts with interest said, "He's a fast one, and strong too."

Makarov nodded in agreement and said, "He's faster than Jet, and I sense no magic being used. His speed is all natural.

Erza looked on in surprise. She knows that Natsu can handle himself, but to be knocked around so easily. "Master are you saying that's his natural speed?!"

Makarov only nodded, furthering everyone's shock at Sora who was waiting for Natsu with a smirk.

His smirk widened when red-orange flames erupted from the crater with Natsu jumping up with a roar and charging at him faster than making some of the weaker members strain their eyes to follow him. The son of Igneel then enveloped his arms in raging red flames. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Sora only stood there again and let the attack wash over him resulting in a fiery explosion sending shockwaves throughout the yard. Natsu, more serious now that he experienced Sora's power and speed, felt confident that his attack landed.

His jaw then fell open when he along with everyone else heard a familiar slurping sound.

Natsu's flames started moving in one direction and that direction is Sora's mouth who was gobbling up the flames like it was a buffet.

Eventually Sora finished eating Natsu's flames, wiped his mouth, and said, "Man! That's some tasty fire you got there pal! I haven't eaten in a day so thanks!"

"How did you eat my flames!?", yelled out Natsu. Was he a god slayer like that crazy guy he fought on Tenrou island?

Everyone else was staring at Sora in shock and surprise.

"I'm no god-slayer if that's what your asking yourself.", said Sora. "Why don't I give you your flames back dragon style!"

Sora charged and jumped at high speeds to a surprised Natsu, enveloped his whole right leg in golden majestic flames that left everyone in awe. The flames then to everyone's surprise morphed into what looked like an ethereal dragon's tail. Sora quickly spun a few times to add momentum to his attack and struck ferociously.

" **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Tail Strike!"**

Sora kicked Natsu with tremendous strength, enveloping Natsu in golden flames. Natsu flew out of the golden explosion, and skidded across the ground. He managed to right himself by digging his hands on the ground to stop himself. When he sat up he was revealed to have golden flames licking his body leaving light burns behind. He slowly got up with a wince, holding onto his injured chest with one hand.

"Y-you're a dragon slayer!?", yelled out Natsu.

Sora only stood there with one leg behind the other, arms behind his head, and said, "You got it pal. I'm the Heavenly Flame Dragon Slayer, trained by Corona, the Heavenly Flame Dragon King. Pretty cool huh?"

Gajeel blinked and smirked. This kid got even more interesting by the second.

"I guess I should also mention this. You said your dragon parent is Igneel right?", asked Sora with a smile.

Natsu getting over his shock only nodded at him. "Well apparently Corona and Igneel were both born from the same egg, which makes them biological twins. Since Igneel is your dad, and Corona is my father, and they're both brothers, that makes us cousins!", said Sora.

Natsu only widened his eyes at Sora and asked, "I-I have a cousin?"

Everyone else was surprised by this. Not only was Sora a dragon slayer like Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, but Natsu and he were cousins.

"Now how about we finish this fight, then we can talk!", said Sora who was stretching his legs.

Natsu snapped out of his shock and smirked, "All right! You asked for it!"

Both fire dragon slayers charged at each other and executed multiple powerful attacks to over power the other.

" **Heavenly Flame/Fire Dragon's Burning/Iron Fist**

Both attacks caused a shockwave of both fire and power making everyone cover their faces to protect it from the wind. They smirked at each other and kept attacking each other resulting in clashes, but everyone could see that Sora had the upper hand in strength and speed.

" **Talon!" Debris**

" **Wing Attack!" Explosion**

" **Sword Horn/Head Smash!" Shockwave**

" **Brilliant Flame/Dazzling Blaze!" Another explosion**

They just went on and on. Everyone was amazed at the brilliant colors of red and gold flames flying around.

"This is amazing!", said Wendy who could only watch Sora in awe at his strength. "I didn't quite expect this from Sora.", said Carla.

"Gihi! I can't wait to fight him too!", said Gajeel with a smirk.

"Not only is Sora a dragon slayer, and a strong one too! But he's also Natsu's cousin!", said Levy.

"You don't see things like this everyday!", said Lucy who was watching Natsu in concern. He was probably confused by all of this, and hoped it didn't distract him from the fight.

"Hey! Don't look now, but flame-brain is slowing down while Sora is still going strong.", said Gray.

"Your right my beloved, your so observant!", said Juvia with hearts on her eyes.

Sora also noticing that Natsu was slowing down said, "It's been fun cuz, but I'm going to have to end this!"

Natsu panting in exhaustion was confused and said, "What are you talking about?! We're just getting started!"

Sora only smirked and dashed forward towards Natsu who tensed to get ready, but was faked-out by Sora who looked like he was going in for a punch, until his head snapped back from a vicious golden-flamed kick.

Sora leapt up and conjured intense flames in his hands and swung them down.

" **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Pillar!"**

A golden pillar of flames illuminated the whole yard awing everyone watching. The pillar erupted around Natsu, trapping him, and before he could start gorging on his newly found cousin's flames. He looked up to see Sora at the top of the pillar with a cocky smirk on his face.

" **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Spin Dash!"**

Golden flames erupted around Sora who curled up into a ball and spun at high speeds towards Natsu who couldn't dodge due to the raging pillar surround him and go hit head on.

Everyone saw Natsu flown out of the dissipating pillar of flames while a golden-black ball was drilling into him.

Sora uncurled himself from his spin dash, ran after Natsu at high speeds and then golden flames covered his fingers looking like claws. Wendy and Gajeel instantly recognized the attack, but were surprised at what he did next.

Sora appeared behind Natsu in a blur, and struck in what looked like a dance, sending golden flames in a slashing fashion left and right.

" **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang: Ars Arcanum!"**

Natsu was hit left and right by the flurry of slashes Sora was unleashing upon Natsu. Sora finished his dance with a criss-cross slash sending Natsu back to the other side of the field, who rolled to a stop on his back. Natsu lifted his head, and said with a weak chuckle, "I-I'll win next time."

Natsu then passed out in exertion.

Sora breathed in deeply and exhaled. He then turned to his surprised audience. "Well, I guess that's that!"

Makarov shook off his surprise and said, "Winner! Sora Sonic Elden!"

Cheers erupted from the guild members who thought that was an amazing fight. A fast one, but still awesome.

' **Guild'**

Gray was naturally laughing his ass off at other Natsu's swift defeat. "He totally kicked your ass flame-brain! That look on your face will forever be ingrained into my memory!"

Gajeel only Gihi'ed and said, "Damn Salamander, you need to up your game. Pathetic man, pathetic, and you call yourself a dragon slayer."

Natsu, naturally exploded into flames making Lucy and Wendy move away from lest they get burned by his emotions.

"What'd you call me!?", yelled out Natsu.

A scuffle between the three erupted into the middle. Erza, eyebrow twitching stood, up marched up to them and quickly ended it.

"I'm trying to watch! Sit down, and shut up!"

' **Movie'**

Everyone moved back to the guild, while Sora carried Natsu fireman style and just dropped him on an empty table. Everyone then began talking to Sora, congratulating him on his fight, and complimenting him on his speed and strength.

The master set up a lacrima projector to display the news, since Sora caused quite the commotion last night, to see if the authorities were still looking for him.

Cana meanwhile approached Sora, hugged him with one arm, bringing him close, and said, "That was a badass match Sora."

Sora only smiled, shrugged, and said, "No biggie." Cana only chuckled, guzzled down her bottle, and said, "Handsome, and modest. Whatever girl you end up with is going to be one lucky girl."

Wendy watching this happen, only felt a hot feeling inside. She didn't like how Cana was so close to Sora which only confused her more. She wasn't the type to feel irritated. Carla, who is currently next to her, only smirked at her even more.

When Natsu woke up half an hour later, he naturally called out to Sora for a rematch. Sora declined, not in the mood to fight again after he just royally curb stomped his newly found cousins'.

Natsu growled and said, "Well, then at least tell me about your dragon parent!"

This brought everyone's attention. "You mean Corona? Not much to tell buddy. He's just a big ass golden fire dragon. He was a bit of an ass during training, but he was an awesome dad."

Natsu opened his mouth to ask another question, until he was interrupted by Sora's hand coming up, telling him to stop.

"If you're going to ask me if I know where he is, I don't. I haven't seen the big guy in over ten years. He just up and vanished like the others', although later than yours. I ran around looking for him for a year, but I had no luck. I just stopped, and just started leading my own life.", said Sora with a semi-serious expression. He was just lounging at one of the tables with his feet propped up, and arms behind his head.

Wendy then spoke up, "But aren't you curious his whereabouts? If there were rumors of Corona being spotted, wouldn't you want to go look for him?"

Sora only looked at her seriously.

"Look guys, I mean no disrespect, but even if Corona was spotted somewhere, I won't bother to go see if he's actually.", said Sora nonchalantly while chewing on a toothpick to take out some food he had stuck in his teeth, showing off his sharp dragon slayer canines.

"What, but why!?", said Natsu slamming his hands on the table Sora was sitting at. Sora only looked at his cousin with one eye lazily.

"Listen, you have to think about it, your dragons left on the same day of the same month on year X777. That can't be a coincidence, they left for a REASON. Albeit, Corona left a little later than that , but when I was younger, I just stopped for a moment to think about it instead of going around in a wild goose chase. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Silence filled the guild until Gajeel spoke in agreement. "He has a point Salamander."

Sora only nodded at Gajeel, before turning to Natsu and Wendy.

"Why should I look for Corona when he currently doesn't want to be found? Instead I'll keep going around having adventures, making new friends, seeing new sites, getting stronger by the day until one day he comes back on his own from whatever long ass trip he's gone on. When that day comes, I'll spill out my all of my pent-up emotions about him leaving. I'll yell at him for leaving, I'll hug him for coming back, I'll punch him for not saying anything about him leaving. Then I'll challenge him to a fight so I can show him how much I have grown in his absence, so that he doesn't feel guilty about leaving me behind. Riku, a friend of mine who is also a dragon slayer, feels the same way with his dragon parent."

Natsu, and Wendy looked down in disappointment, but Sora's words reverberated in their minds. In a way, he did make sense. Sora seeing their expressions quickly said, "That doesn't you mean you should give up on trying."

They quickly looked up at him with surprised expressions. "I'm just saying my own opinion about the whole thing. You can keep looking for them if you want. Just because I said that doesn't mean you two must follow it. In fact, I admire you two for not giving up."

Sora only smiled toothily, winked, and gave them a thumbs up. "You guys just keep looking. Who knows, you might just find them someday on your own!"

Natsu looked at him in surprise, smiled, and said, "Thanks man."

Wendy only blushed at what he said. Her heart beating faster at him admiring her for her determination to look for her foster mother.

The rest of the guild only smiled at their interaction. At first they thought that Sora was scolding them for trying to look for their dragon parent, but he was only giving them advice based off of his own experience.

' **Guild'**

Makarov smiled proudly at Sora and said, "That was a very mature way of dealing with the conversation."

The hooded goddess only smiled along with him and said, "Despite Sora's cocky attitude, he's very smart and mature for his age."

' **Movie'**

"You know, I have made my decision!", said Makarov who stood up from his seat at the bar next to Gildarts who was smirking as if he knew what was going to happen.

Everyone turned to the master in confusion. "What decision is that master?", asked Erza.

Makarov only walked up to Sora, extended his hand and asked, "It all depends on Sora."

Sora only looked down in confusion, but then seeing the determined look in the master's eyes made him realize what he was about to be asked. He also knew what answer to give and smirked.

"Sora! Would you like to join the Fairy Tail guild!", said Makarov with a loud voice surprising everyone.

Everyone, except Gildarts, looked at him with wide eyes. Sora joining Fairy Tail?! Nobody expected the master to personally invite him. That meant that he liked Sora, and wanted him as part of the family.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel smirked at the thought of Sora joining the guild. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Mira, and Erza smiled at the thought of Sora being part of their family, and looked to Sora.

Wendy felt more than one emotion at this moment and they were excitement, nervousness, and anticipation.

Sora only looked at the master without blinking, took his feet off the table, and opened his mouth to answer. Everyone leaned in close to hear his answer, until a voice from the lacrima projector attracted his attention, causing a guild-wide face fault. A familiar sweet voice made his eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh please!" "Chao Chao!"

Sora blinked and instantaneously turned towards the projector. What he saw shocked him to his core.

Wendy in concern that Sora suddenly turned away, internally hoping that he wasn't going to reject the master's offer asked, "Is something wrong?" Everyone turned their attention to the screen of the projector and saw what had shocked Sora.

The screen showed a little peach shoulder hair length girl in a red dress perched on a building holding a blue creature, crying in fright because of all the people attempting to get close to her.

"Please leave us alone!"

Sora could only watched as she was taken away by men with a mark on the back of their clothing.

"It's Cream and Cheese!", said Sora.

"Are they friends of yours?", asked the Master. Sora nodded and said, "I'm not the only one sent to Earthland after all! I'll save those two!"

Sora then to everyone's surprised dashed from the guild leaving a dust cloud in his wake which caused everyone to cough.

Mira, after waving away some dust, making a mental note sweep the guild, asked, "Does he even know where he's going?"

Wendy quickly snapped out of her stupor, and ran to the door. She screamed out, "Do you know where they are?!" Sora barely managed to hear her voice, skidded to a halt, turned around, ran back, and stopped still comically in front of Wendy.

He only shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion, with an awkward smile on his face. Wendy only blinked at him.

' **Scene Change'**

Unfortunately for Sora, he had to wait until Makarov could figure out where they took Cream and Cheese, and if there's one thing we all know about Sora was that he hated waiting.

Wendy who was next to him, tried to help him relax. "Please be patient Sora, Master is only trying to help."

He was seen just looking out a window, tapping his foot repeatedly. "I know that, but I just can't stand waiting while my friends are probably really scared. Cream is just a little girl." Wendy only smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. Her gentle touch miraculously helped him relax.

The heavenly flame and sky dragon slayers turned at the sound of Makarov finishing his call with some dude named Yajima. _'Probably an old friend of his.'_ , thought Sora.

"I thought they'd probably do something like that. Thank you for the help my friend.", said Makarov into a communication lacrima. He hung up the call and turned to an expectant guild, and an extremely impatient dragon slayer.

"Well, it seems Sora's friends have been captured by a research guild that work in Area 99.", said Makarov.

A brief image of the men with marks on their backs flashed in Sora's mind for a second.

"Area 99?", said Gray. "Isn't that a top-secret government facility run by the kingdom to discover more about magic?"

Sora only looked on in confusion and said, "What?". Cana stopped drinking from her barrel and told Sora, "It's where the magic council and the kingdom store their army's weaponry, experiments, and equipment."

Sora only raised an eyebrow and said, "That sounds like Eggman's kind of place." Happy stopped chewing on his fifth fish of the day. "Eggman?", asked Happy. "No one important.", said Sora quickly.

Makarov, filing away Sora's dismissal over a familiar name, and after drinking from his cup said, "Your friends have been placed under a twenty-four-hour guard. Apparently, those two emit a unique magic power that attracted their attention, and are attempting to research it, believing it to be a new type of magic."

Sora cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and said, "Well, I don't know anything about it. Cream's only nine years old, but to my knowledge she only has animal soul take-over since her favorite animals are rabbits. Cheese is from the chao species so running into a colony of them is extremely rare."

Sora shook his head, he was getting distracted.

"Well, anyway, I'm off. I appreciate what you all have done for me. Now that I know where my friends are, I'm out of here.", said Sora walking to the guild hall entrance waving back to the guild.

Wendy gasped, stood up with a worried expression, and said, "Your leaving?! By yourself?! But, if you show up at Area ninety-nine, they might lock you up too!"

Sora before he went outside, turned to her with a smirk and said, "They can't lock me up!" He turned around to keep going only for the guild doors to close in his face.

Sora's eyebrow twitched, turned around with a glare, and said, "Open that door!" Wendy, Lucy, Levy, and some others waved their hands at him. "Don't look at us! We didn't do it!"

The master who had an elongated arm due to his titan magic laughed, pointed at himself, and said, "It was me!", causing Sora to blink.

"Whether you like it or not Sora, you're going to need some help. In fact, I'm going with you.", said the Master with a goofy smile.

" **EEEHHHH!"** , screamed the guild.

Erza stepped forward with a stern look and said, "Master, are you sure?" Makarov only looked at her with the nonchalant expression ever and said, "Of course I'm serious and your team is coming along too."

Team Natsu along with Sora only blinked.

' **Scene Change'**

A magic four-wheeler rented by Makarov himself was driving on a gravel road that ran through a rocky desert. The rescue team were on its way towards the base that were holding Cream and Cheese prisoners.

Natsu given the Troia spell by Wendy was just relaxing along with Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Wendy, Carla, and Erza were in the front with Master Makarov who was driving.

As for Sora, he was sitting with the formers with his arms crossed with a grumpy look on his face. He scoffed at their slow progress and said, "It's going to take forever to get there! No offense guys, but I'd rather just go by myself!"

Master Makarov simply waved him off and said, "Chill out, it won't be long until we get there."

The master then did a small re-quipp spell and took out a small communication lacrima that had a red thing lacrima connected to it by an extension. "Erza give this to Sora."

Erza took it and gave it to Sora without question who only looked at it with confusion along with everyone else in the four-wheeler.

"What's this?", questioned Sora.

The master turned back to Sora, and said, "It's an infrared scope lacrima connected to a communication lacrima. Area ninety-nine will have heavy security, so putting that on will help you detect most of them. You'll go in while we talk to you from outside. If anything happens I'll send the rest in after you."

Sora, who understood the plan, put it on, gave them all a thumbs up, took off his seatbelt, and jumped out of the four-wheeler. He started running with the four-wheeler and said, "See ya later guys!"

Sora then sped off leaving a trail of dust in his wake, following the road before he disappeared from their view.

Everyone else looked at Sora in awe as he sped ahead. Wendy who was leaning out the side, trying to spot him only looked on with a smile of awe.

Makarov blinked, and said, "He certainly is a speedy one isn't he?" The master then cheered with a fist pump in the air, and floored it, sending everyone pressed to their seats with a yell of shock.

' **Scene Change'**

A man in a lab coat was standing in an elevator, waiting for it to get him to his destination. It stopped at the desired floor, and he walked out once the door opened.

He walked down the hall, being watched by security lacrima cameras, until he came up to a steel door with no handle. He looked towards a security lacrima that scanned his eye to confirm that he is an official employee.

The door opened and the man walked in looking at the other side of the room with a serious look.

What he was looking at was a glass case that contained Cream and Cheese, who only looked around the room nervously.

Cream tried to persuade the scientists to let them go by saying, "We didn't do anything, please let us out!"

They were ignored and a camera zoomed in to examine Cream. She was obviously scared and knew that they had to get out quick before something happened to them. "What kind of place is this? Cheese, we have to get out of here."

' **Scene Change'**

Sora was racing down the road, approaching the base at high speeds. He heard a voice come in through the communication lacrima he had on. "Sora can you hear me?"

Sora smiled, recognizing Erza's voice. "Yeah!"

Back at the four-wheeler Erza was speaking into a similar communication lacrima that Sora had only without the scope.

"Remember when you reach the main building of the base, look for an air vent. That should be a blind spot for whatever security they have installed magically, or mechanically. Proceed with caution. If you encounter difficulties, we'll rush in and help, understood?"

"Got it!", said Sora out loud for everyone to hear.

Wendy had a concerned look on her face, and held Carla a bit tighter in her lap looking at the distant dust cloud that was Sora. She voiced her concerns, "But after he gets inside, how will he find where his friends are?" "Have faith in him child.", said Carla who had finally gotten her breath back from Wendy's tight embrace.

Natsu only waved off her worries and said, "Don't worry, he's a dragon slayer, he'll be alright." "He's right.", said Gray. "He did kick pyros butt all over the place back at the guild so he won't need any help from us unless he really needs it."

Makarov while driving silently asked Erza for the lacrima in order to speak with Sora.

"Listen Sora! Once you get inside you won't have a lot of time to look around, so you need to act quickly, and think quickly to get your friends out of there safely."

Wendy turned to the Master with worry. She didn't mean to show little faith, but the thought of Sora getting hurt or captured sent a terrible feeling through her.

"But Master! What if he doesn't?", said Wendy. She felt an armored hand on her head. She turned to Erza who was looking at her with a smile, and said, "We just need to have faith in him. I've only known him for a few hours, but I can tell he's not the type to die so easily. He'll be fine."

Wendy looked at Erza with surprised eyes, and smiled back in gratitude at Erza for easing her worries.

"Thanks for the tip old man! I'm going in!", said Sora who accelerated in order to jump the high fence that was coming up.

Sora leaped through the air and landed perfectly on his feet. He quickly blurred out of site to avoid the camera's, and searched for an air vent. Even though none of the camera's spotted Sora, they detected movement which alerted the workers inside.

Sora quickly spotted the air vent, leapt into it, and started sliding down the slope of the vent. "I'm inside the air vent!"

Back with Team Natsu and the Master Erza nodded and said, "Be careful!"

Eventually Sora slid to a stop, but he groaned and rubbed his back side in pain. "Ugh! It feels like I got skid marks on my ass!"

Sora quickly ignored the pain, and looked forward. What he saw made his eyes widen. Through the lacrima scope covering his eye, he could see the invisible security lasers in various patters cutting through the vents.

Erza's voice came in through the lacrima, "Sora is everything all right?" Sora only responded with a slightly sarcastic, "It's going great."

Luckily he spotted an air vent that showed the hall way he was above in. He peeked through the openings and saw cameras turning very slowly left and right.

Sora smirked and said into the lacrima, "This'll be cake!" He opened the air vent and waited until the camera next to him looked away. He saw his chance and jumped down to the floor.

He waited until the camera turned away from him and sped across the hall in a zig-zag fashion, dodging the camera's view. He hid himself behind a corner, looked back at his handiwork and said cockily, "I'm too fast for them!".

He stepped forward and saw even more camera's doing the same motion. His smirk got wider and he said, "Head's up!" He sped forward, and repeated the same trick.

' **Guild'**

Erza only cocked her eyebrow at Sora's cocky personality. "He's rather arrogant wouldn't you say?" She was the more serious type, so it didn't really bode well for her.

Gray, who didn't see the problem with it only shrugged and said, "Hey, give him some credit, at least he has the strength to back it up."

Laxus nodded in agreement, wondering if he could run that fast with his lightning magic, with Gray and said, "He's right, besides I wouldn't call it arrogance, more like he has a lot of confidence. There's a huge difference between them."

Eventually Erza and Laxus started having a discussion over the topic, going back and forth. Everyone ignored them in favor of watching Sora speed through the hallway, looking for Cream and Cheese.

Wendy, also ignoring them, was looking at the screen in worry. She too, like her counterpart, was worried about Sora, despite knowing that he can take care of himself.

The guild's sky dragon slayer only sighed, and hoped he didn't do anything reckless.

' **Movie'**

Master Makarov parked the four-wheeler, on a cliff that had a great view of the entire base.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza stepped out to stretch their legs, and to prepare themselves just in case Sora ran into any trouble, and needed them to bail him out.

The rest stayed in the wheeler, while Wendy stood up to get a better view of the base, and said, "I wonder if he's ok?"

Lucy stayed silent, but from her facial expression she was wondering the same thing.

' **Scene Change'**

While Cream and Cheese were being closely examined by the scientists, Sora was outside of the room peeking from behind a corner.

The room had laboratory on it, and he suspected his friends were in that same room. He even smelled a faint hint of their scents leading towards it.

Sora only hummed and thought, _'Maybe that's where they are, I have to get inside and check it out, but this won't be easy.'_

Sora turned away from the door and put on his thinking pose with his hand under his chin. _'If it was just me I could get out quick, but if I have to bring Cream and Cheese with me. I can't get too reckless.'_

Sora was cut off from his thoughts when all of a sudden the lights flickered off leaving him in darkness. He looked up alarmed to see the lights have been turned off. With his dragon slayer hearing, he could hear the entire building shutting down.

Sora only blinked before he smirked and said, "Now's my chance!"

' **Scene Change'**

While the scientists were trying to recover lost data from examining Cream and Cheese due to the black out. They were startled to hear a loud crash behind them as if someone broke glass.

They turned around and were shocked to see that the glass case that held both experiments broken with its inhabitants missing.

Sora who was hiding with Cream behind some machinery was keeping a look out waiting for the opportunity to go out the way he came.

Cream looked at Sora in shock, tears welled up in her eyes, and said, "Sora!"

Sora, while happy to finally be reunited with Cream quickly shushed her so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

Cream quickly got the message, and covered her mouth before she said more. There was only one problem, Cheese was so happy to see a familiar face that he jumped to Sora in glee yelping out happily, not getting Sora's message.

That broke their cover.

"Over there!"

Sora cursed and gave Cheese to Cream saying, "Let's go!" Cream nodded in happiness that she was finally getting out of there. The three quickly rushed to the door sneaking out successfully.

' **Scene Change'**

A construction crew were in the generator room of the building looking up in shock. Wires were cut viciously, releasing sparks everywhere.

It was as if someone took out a sword and hacked away at the entire room. The man in charge of the crew was only fixated on one thing. He reached up and took off an object that was stabbed through the wires.

He looked closely at it, and saw that it had a paper-plane like shape, but it felt metallic. "What are these things?"

He took a closer look at it and what he saw filled him with shock. There was magic power flowing through it in frequency. "Somebody is trying to sabotage the whole system! Boys, we need the power back now!"

' **Scene Change'**

Sora, Cream, and Cheese were rushing down the dark hallways. Cream was looking up at the camera's frozen ever since the power went out.

She looked at Sora in awe and said, "Wow Sora! How did you shut off all the electricity?"

Sora only looked back at her and said, "I didn't do it Cream! I guess it just happened." Cream only smiled at her hero and said, "Maybe it's because you bring good luck everywhere you go Sora."

Sora only smiled at her and said, "You might be right!", but fate had to be a bitch because all of a sudden the lights turned back on again.

The trio looked up in shock before they skidded to a halt seeing the camera's looking at them. Cream, feeling that it was her fault said, "I shouldn't have said anything it must be a jinx."

Sora only shook his head and said, "This isn't your fault."

Then to Sora's irritation, the cameras took out what looked like a small circular tube.

Sora, serious now, said, "Cream! Hang on!" Cream only increased her grip on Sora's hand and said, "Right!"

Sora then rushed forward, surprising Cream at the speed he was going at. He was going slow enough for her to keep up with him.

The cameras started shooting magic lasers to cut off their escape making Cream scream in fright, and Sora holding onto her hand evaded them as they kept running.

' **Scene Change'**

Team Natsu and Makarov were instantly surprised when the building started blaring alarms that echoed throughout the whole area.

Makarov, Natsu, and Gray had serious faces while the Exceeds along with Lucy had worried expressions.

Erza was about to speak loudly in the communication lacrima, but was surprised when Wendy with a look of panic on her face asked, "Sora! What's going on! Are you and your friends alright?!"

' **Scene Change'**

Sora, who was growling in irritation, said, "Not exactly, but everything's under control! We just have some minor issues to get through."

Sora looked up and decided to do something about the cameras before one of them got a lucky shot and hurt his charges. He let go of her hand, who gasped in fright. Cream reached out to Sora who only looked back apologetically, and said, "Run!

Sora leaped up, golden flames surrounding his fist and destroyed a camera. He then jumped to another, dodging another laser, and landed on another one.

He smirked and started using the cameras magic lasers against by destroying all the cameras one by one. He looked down to see Cream waiting for him, but told her, "Keep running!"

Cream only looked up with a smile and said, "Right!"

She tightened her grip on Cheese and ran down the hallway, but was alarmed to see a large metal door closing the only way out. "The door! We won't make it!"

Sora looked up in surprise, jumped down, and blurred to Cream. He picked her up bridal style, and with his speed made it before they were sealed off. They had to stop because they spotted even more cameras locking on to them.

Sora, prepared himself to fight to protect his friends, but then he looked forward along with Cream when a wave of those machines that cut the power heading towards them.

Sora tensed, prepared to fight, but then looked up in shock to see them taking down the cameras. Cream, confused by this asked what was going on, but Sora only grabbed her hand and said, "We can't stick around and find out!"

They rushed forward before another wall cut them off. Eventually while running, the power went out again, and they managed to make it towards a spiraling stair case that led to higher levels of the building.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be easy as the power outage caused the magic laser cameras to go haywire shooting everywhere.

Cream, still holding onto Sora's hand asked, "Sora are we going to make it out?!" Sora only said, "Don't worry! We'll make it!"

But a part of the staircase was cut off under Cream's feet due to the crazy lasers, causing her to fall only for Sora to grab on to her hand tightly.

Sora seeing Cream's frightened face gave him the determination to get her out so he pulled her up, held her bridal style, and leaped over several levels until they reached the top safely.

Sora let down Cream, looked over the edge to see the lasers nowhere in their reach. He turned to Cream with a smirk and said, "See Cream I told we'd make it, and we did! You didn't doubt me did you?"

Cream shook her head and hugged Sora tightly, burying her face in his stomach. "No I didn't, thank you for saving us! Your my hero!" Cheese also hugged Sora, but around his neck saying, "Chao Chao Chao!"

"Anytime you two, I really care about you guys so whenever you guys are in trouble I'll be rushing towards you to help."

Sora then stopped, confusing his friends. He heard a noise, like a fan going at high speeds. "Hey what's that?"

"What is it Sora?"

Sora only put his ear on the wall to hear it better, and after hearing the noise better instantly recognized the sound.

"Sounds like a plane!

Sora smirked in glee.

"The Tornado!"

' **Scene Change'**

The Tornado, a blue plane being driven by Tails was flying over the base. Tails was looking over the place where his radars detected his friends. "This must be the place!"

His smile widened when Sora burst through the wall, holding Cream and Cheese close to him.

"Alright Sora!", and as Tails said that he got in closer to catch the trio on his biplane's wing.

The three looked at Tails who waved a happy greeting, glad to see his friends alright. Cream looked at Tails with a happy expression and said, "It was you, you're the one who helped us get out of there!"

Tails sent them a wink and said, "I helped, but Sora's the real hero!" Sora then pointed Tails towards Magnolia to go back to the guild.

They all soared above the ground team of Fairy Tail who looked up with expressions of awe. Wendy though had a massive smile on her face, glad to see that Sora and his friends came out unscathed.

Master Makarov smiled and said, "Well my children, mission accomplished, let's follow them, and go home."

He drove off after them.

' **Scene Change'**

The guild was in for a surprise when a blue biplane landed in front of their guild, and were even more surprised when Sora jumped from its wing with the little girl he swore to rescue, along with a small blonde boy with a long sleeved yellow shirt with white on the front, white gloves, blue pants, and yellow and white shoes.

Master Makarov then came and parked on the side where the entire team Natsu jumped out. Wendy immediately rushed to Sora and Cream to check for injuries, but Sora reassured her that he and Cream were completely fine, much to her relief.

What did surprised him was when she hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm glad that you three are alright." Sora only blinked, smiled with a small blush, and patted her head.

"See! I told you I could do it with no problem!", said Sora enthusiastically. Natsu and Gray both came up to him, swung their arms around Sora's neck for a one-armed hug and said, "You did good man!" "Yeah! Better than flame-brain ever could!" "Oi!"

Erza walked up to him, grabbed his head, and hugged him to her chest plate causing others to wince at the loud clang it caused. "You worried me, but I could see it wasn't needed."

Master Makarov then walked up, swinging the keys of the four-wheeler around on his finger. "I knew things were going to be fine."

He then looked at a curious looking Tails, Cream, and Cheese. "Hello children, my name is Master Makarov, I am the guild master of this mage guild. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Erza then kneeled down to match Cream's height, held out her hand, and said, "My name is Erza Scarlet. I am an S-class mage of this guild. Why don't we all go inside, finish introductions, and get you something to eat?"

Cream with a look of awe, took Erza's hand, and was led inside the guild along with everyone else.

They all sat at the bar and Sora's friends started to introduce themselves. Wendy introduced last and said, "My name is Wendy Marvell, I was the one who introduced Sora to the guild after he fell into our swimming pool, and I jumped in and saved him."

Sora who was next to Wendy, placed his hand on her hand and ruffled her hair playfully. "I will forever be grateful to my pretty little savior right here!" The immediate praise caused a rosy blush to cover Wendy's face inducing knowing smiles from Carla, Cana, Mira, Makarov, and surprisingly Cream.

"My name is Tails, and I'm Sora's very best buddy! Right Sora?", said Tails. Sora only smirked and said, "Correct!"

"My name is Cream, and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese." Then they both cutely, and politely bowed to everyone. "Thank you for helping us." They were then swiftly grabbed, and smothered by both Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and Erza.

"Awww, you both are so cute!", squealed Mira. She snuggled Cream who only giggled due to Mira's hair tickling her. The other five were gushing over Cheese who seemed to like the attention.

Sora only chuckled as people get that reaction a lot with the cute duo. He almost did it too once, but managed to suppress it in time.

Tails only smiled at the scene, and told Sora, "When I found out we were back on Earthland. I felt really nostalgic."

"Your telling me Tails.", said Sora who was drinking some water from a cup that Kinana gave him. "We haven't been on Earthland for over three years."

Lucy who was also gushing over the cute duo turned and asked, "What do you mean? Do you mean you were off on another planet or something?"

Sora only shook his head, flexed his hand as if he wanted to grab something out of thin air, and said, "Nah. We were off in another world saving it from some bad guys and darkness. It's complicated I'll tell about it later."

Everyone's curiosity peaked, but respected Sora's wish to talk about it later.

Master Makarov then entered the room and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Before we all went on that rescue mission, I was asking you Sora if you would like to join Fairy Tail. Now that you found half of your friends, what are you going to do now?"

Tails was surprised by this and asked Sora, "You were asked to join Fairy Tail Sora?" Sora turned to him and said, "Yeah, I haven't given my answer yet, but I know what it is already."

Everyone leaned in to hear Sora's answer who was sitting casually on the bar stool. "Pass me that stamp, old man. Give it to me in cobalt blue would ya?"

Natsu in his excitement jumped to Sora and said, "You mean your joining?!" He only got a toothy smile and thumbs up from Sora.

The guild erupted in cheers. They not only got a new family member, but he is a dragon slayer to boot.

Master Makarov turned to a surprised Tails, Cream, and Cheese. "I can sense that you three have magic as well. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Cream, curious of the name, asked, "Why did you give the name, Fairy Tail Mr. Makarov?"

Master Makarov gave her a fatherly smile and said, "No need to call me mister, young one, Makarov is just fine, or grandpa is fine as well. As for the name, 'Do Fairies have tails? Do they even exist? Like this place, it's an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure'. This guild is a guild of family, friends, and adventures. That's why it's called Fairy Tail little one. Now as for my previous question, would you two like to join Fairy Tail along with Sora?"

Tails smiling said, "If Sora's joining then you can count me in!" Cream and Cheese with stars in their eyes from Makarov's explanation said, "Me too please!"

More cheers erupted at three additions in one day. Lucy immediately picked up Cream and Cheese smothering them in her large breasts. Romeo had his arm around Tails as they were almost around the same age. As for Wendy, in her happiness had glomped Sora and had her arms around his neck.

Sora had a cobalt blue Fairy Tail mark on his right upper arm like Natsu, Wendy, and Erza. Cream chose to have a peach colored mark on her forearm. Tails asked for a yellow mark on the back of his hand like Lucy.

The guild then had a party to celebrate, and welcome their three new additions. Tails then had a thought while eating a delicious plate of food from Mira by the bar, and turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora!" Sora was lounging on a table behind and said, "What's up Tails?" "I just thought of something. If you, Cream, Cheese, and I are here then maybe the others got here on Earthland too!"

Lucy who was listening in on their conversation asked, "Who else are you guys missing from your group?"

Cream answered after sipping orange juice with Wendy, "There is still Knuckles, Riku, and Amy who are missing."

A sudden pain erupted in Erza's head. She slightly winced, and was puzzled. The pain caused an image to flash in her head of a small boy with red hair similar to her own. She frowned and thought, _'What was that? The name Knuckles caused a brief image to erupt in my mind. Why does that name sound very familiar? Do I know this Knuckles?'_

Natsu only cocked an eyebrow and said, "Sora has mentioned a Riku, but you never said he was one of your missing friends."

Sora only nodded, but said, "Riku and Knuckles can definitely handle themselves since their just as strong as me, but it's Amy who we have to really worry about. Although to be honest I'm not too keen on finding her right now."

This surprised everyone as they can tell that Sora valued friendship a lot, which ironically made him perfect for the guild, but still. Mira who was cleaning some cups said, "Why is that?" Sora only grimaced and looked away.

Tails, who laughed nervously and sweat dropped at Sora's behavior said, "It's because Amy has a huge fangirl crush on Sora and has been throwing herself at him for years after he saved her life once while he was passing through the area."

Everyone was surprised by this and turned to Sora, although Wendy hand tightened on her glass at the mention of Amy's crush on Sora.

Sora only scowled and said, "It's not that I don't like Amy, she's a great friend, but every time I try to let her down gently and say that I'm not interested in her like that, she thinks I'm messing with her. She even has this weird idea that we're meant to be for all eternity, and has even tried to trick me into marrying her. Too bad for her though, because I'm a dragon slayer it works differently."

Lucy only sweat dropped and said, "Why does that remind me of someone that we all know?" She along with Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Wendy, and Carla turned towards Gray and Juvia who only blinked at the attention they were getting, not catching on.

Levy after sweat dropping turned to Sora with a curious look on her face. "What do you mean that?"

Sora, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu turned to look at each other and had a silent conversation with each other. Tails was the only one who wasn't really paying attention as he was too engrossed in eating the awesome food Mira made for him. Wendy all though she knew what the topic was about, still had limited knowledge about it as she was still very young when Grandeeney told her, so she opted to listen instead.

It was also because Tails already knew what they were talking about. He is Sora's best friend so naturally he already knew what the topic was about as he did his research, and Sora told him about it when he complained about Amy one day in his workshop.

Natsu then spoke up and said, "You know about the concept of love at first sight, and how it rarely happens?" Causing everyone to withhold their surprise at Natsu talking about it as if he knew already and nodded. "Well it's different for dragons. You see, we dragon slayers when given our magic by dragons go through a process. Our physiology is changed slightly to accommodate our magic to resemble a dragon's."

Everyone's eye's widened at that. Levy who had a notepad out along with a pen, clearly interested said, "So your internal physiology changes?"

Gajeel spoke up while munching on some iron screws, "We're still humans just like the rest of you, but we get perks such as our bodies becoming more durable, our five senses are heightened tremendously, etc."

Sora nodded and continued, "The real major change is our instincts."

Erza rose an eyebrow and said, "Your instincts?"

Sora nodded and said, "An average person falls in love just like everyone else, whether it's at first sight, or spending time with that person you start developing feelings for. For dragon slayers its different, it's an advantage over you guys. Our instincts are somewhat in tune with our feelings. We dragons always follow the saying, 'follow your heart'. For instance, I'll use myself as an example."

"Say I'm on a job, and I meet a woman. My instincts will instantly tell me that this person is my life-mate to be, whether I know it or not because I can still be oblivious to it."

Juvia with a confused look asked, "Life-mate?"

Natsu says, "It's the same thing as a soul-mate. Everyone has that one person they are destined to spend the rest of their life with to be happy."

Sora nodded and continued, "It's a perk for us dragon slayers over you guys, because we can instantly know who that person, although it depends how deep our understanding of feelings, instincts, and hearts is."

"We then start to get to know that person, their likes, dislikes, dreams, etc. Dragons mate for life, meaning we'll always love that person till death, even if they reject us. I won't tell you, but rejection comes with serious consequences for dragons."

Mira and Lucy's eyes widened and said, "Wow, that's so romantic!" Cream was just looking at Sora in awe. You learn something new every day.

"Then there's mating season for us.", said Gajeel.

"Mating season?", asked Levy.

"You got it shrimp.", said the iron dragon slayer making Levy pout in irritation. "Once a year, when a dragon slayer at a certain age has not found or marked his/her life-mate yet goes into heat during mating season. Until we have marked our mates, and they mark us, we'll go into heat. In other words we get massively horny."

Cue massive blush throughout the guild except Cream who only had a confused look on her face. Tails, after finishing his meal said, "Yeah ever since Sora turned fifteen he would disappear for over a week once a year because of mating season."

Sora nodded with a grimace and said, "Yeah. If we don't go into seclusion during mating season, our instincts will try to take over our rational thoughts and we'll jump any woman who is of age. Granted we'll resist as much as possible and run because I absolutely HATE the idea of a man forcing himself on a woman. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Erza and Juvia, who were very surprised at this turned to Natsu and Gajeel respectively and said, "Is that why you two would disappear or go on jobs for over a week once a year?"

Natsu and Gajeel both nodded uncomfortably at the question. "It's so uncomfortable.", said Gajeel. "Yeah, I had to tell gramps what was up so that he wouldn't worry.", said Natsu.

Lucy only nodded in pity, and asked, "Does Wendy go through the same thing, mating season?" Everyone turned to the sky dragon slayer who instantly blushed at all the attention she was getting.

Natsu shook his head. "I think the starting age for that is fifteen. Wendy is only fourteen years old, so her instincts haven't reached that stage for her to go through mating season. Although that probably won't last long as her birthday is coming up. Granted she can still fall in love at first sight, but mating season is still out of her reach for now."

Wendy's blush increased, and snuck peaks at Sora who was yawning at the conversation. Her embarrassment turned to slight anger at the thought of Sora being with another woman, but then it turned to confusion because of her thoughts. _'Why do I get angry at the thought of him being with another girl?'_

Mira, Cana, and Carla got mischievous twinkle in her eyes. They saw the way those two looked at each other when others weren't looking. Mira only giggled and thought, _'This is going to be very interesting, those two have already fallen for each other when Wendy saved him, but it looks like they haven't realized it yet. I need to find a way to get them together.'_

Her thoughts were the same as the other two.

Carla, as her personality and protectiveness over Wendy wouldn't like the idea of her falling for someone so easily. But after seeing what kind of person Sora was, loyal, kind, while a bit cocky had the power to take care of himself, approved of the idea of him being with her as a life-mate. Every other man in her guild was too barbaric for Wendy.

Sora then spoke up, "That is why I avoid Amy from time to time, because she can't take the hint that I don't have feelings for her other than friendship. She's a great friend, but still she's a little crazy."

Tail nodded and said, "Yeah remember that one time she followed you one continent over years ago, and went on a rampage when you were talking to a female client from a job. A part of the town was destroyed. It took the efforts of you, Riku, Knuckles, and I to restrain" This caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock, and got a mental image of a demon girl rampaging throughout the city while being held down by four guys.

Sora only shuddered and said, "Don't remind me. She's scarily accurate with those endless hammers of hers."

He then shook his head, had a contemplative look his face, and said, "Well after that little lesson about dragon slayers we should get back to what Tails and I were talking about. The other three should also be here on Earthland somewhere in Fiore. If those three also got here then maybe…."

In Sora, Tails, Cream, and Cheese's minds a picture of Eggman appeared in their heads.

Their eyes widened and simultaneously said, **"EGGMAN'S HERE TOO!"**

Everyone blinked and said mentally, _'Eggman?'_

Makarov and Gildarts spit-taked their beers from their mouths surprising everyone. Makarov then said, "You mean THE Dr. Eggman?!"

Gildarts with a serious expression said, "Are you three sure?!"

Sora nodded with a deadpan expression.

Erza only asked, "Who is Eggman?"

' **Scene Change'**

On a secluded island a few miles off the shore of Fiore, was the tower of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or we all like to call, Dr. Eggman.

Eggman with his two robot assistants was looking at the ocean through his security moniters and said, "So, we were transported back to Earthland by Chaos Control."

A wide toothy smirk appeared on his face. "Very well then, I'll rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here like I originally planned too before I started jumping worlds, and soon I will rule over the entire multi-verse starting from here!"

Eggman erupted in maniacal laughter over the thought of ruling over the entire world.

' **Guild'**

The guild glared at Eggman who's laughing face faded from the screen.

Lucy pouted and said, "I really don't like him." "Juvia for once feels the same for Lucy.", said Juvia with a glare.

Natsu angrily munched on his food and said, "I hope I get to see his ass get kicked by Sora and the others soon."

Laxus smirked and said, "Now that's something I would like to see." Elfman as usual raged about how manly that would be.

Wendy also glared at Eggman while her blush from listening to the dragon slayers mentioning about life-mating disappeared. She also blushed when her other self became slightly jealous of the thought of Sora being with another girl which got her teased by Mira, Cana, etc. To be honest, she was feeling jealous too, to her surprise.

She shook her thoughts from them and returned them to Eggman. She usually wouldn't judge someone before she met them, but there was something about the doctor that sent a spark of anger in her. She hoped she wouldn't be seeing his face anytime soon.

 **End of Chapter**!

 **How'd you like his one? It took me a lot longer than I realized, but at least it's done and ready to be read! Please review and share your thoughts about this!**

 **This chapter is over 11,000 words long! So you can see why. *sweat drop***

 **I bet you were surprised that Sora is a dragon slayer. I could've made him into a Light Dragon Slayer as per KH's idea of Light vs Dark, but I felt that fire was a bit more fitting. Besides I have a plan for a Light Dragon Slayer in the very far future. I also made sure to make it a different fire to differentiate him from Natsu.**

 **I also made Natsu and him cousins. I got the idea when Natsu found out from Atlas Flame's connection to Igneel. The two dragons are friends, but why not make Igneel related to another fire dragon who just happened to teach our speedy hero.**

 **I also created some dragon slayer moves that are based off of Sora's keyblade techniques. You'll be seeing more in the following chapters.**

 **The only completely new technique is the Tail Strike technique that I came up with. There's also a couple of new ones, but I'll show them off in the future.**

 **Well that's enough for now!**

 **Sora's Moves:**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Tail Strike (New): The user uses his/her magic to create an ethereal tail of a dragon for a harsh whipping attack.**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang: Ars Arcanum (Based off of KH: BbS version)**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Burning Fist (Basic Dragon Slayer move)**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Head Smash (Similar to Natsu's Sword Horn technique)**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Dazzling Blaze (Similar to Natsu's Brilliant Flame move)**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Spin Dash: (reference to Sonic's famous spin-dash; looks similar to Sonic X's version only Sora has golden flames licking the sphere.**

 **Since Sora doesn't have quills like Sonic does, he uses his flames as a substitute and adds magic to his body to increase his durability for a harder hit.**

 **Heavenly Flame Dragon's Pillar (New): Traps your opponent in a tornado of flames.**

 **Next Chapter: Fairy Tail vs Dr. Eggman**


End file.
